


Love is Measured in Donuts

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Donuts, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Jung Yunho is a Dancer, Kim Junho is an idol, Kim Junsu is a songwriter/producer, M/M, Past Injury, Self-Esteem Issues, discussions of depression and suicide contemplation, not my fault if you're craving donuts afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu is late for class and meets Yunho who learns his secrets and ends up liking him anyway.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 3





	1. The First Donut - March

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu moved through the halls as quickly as possible with a backpack threatening to split open and the twinge in his knee acting up. He tried not to limp. He hated limping. He hated feeling weak or incapable. He passed classrooms full of students, teachers lecturing from the front. Some looked at him as he staggered past their door.

Professor Park was going to be so upset that he was late. He might not even let Junsu into the class. Ten minutes late. Fuck.

Junsu sped his steps. The door to his classroom was open and Junsu turned. But it twisted his knee unpleasantly and Junsu gasped, practically falling into the classroom, only keeping himself upright by latching onto the first desk inside the door. He felt his cheeks flush and expected the chuckles from his classmates for his very graceful entrance.

Silence.

Junsu looked up.

The classroom was empty save for one kid in the back row, a laptop on his desk, headphones over his ears.

What the fuck?

His body shook, and he sat heavily in the chair he’d fallen onto. He winced, trying to rub the ache out of his muscles.

“You didn’t get the email either?” the other asked.

Junsu jumped, startled at the voice in the silence, and then winced again. He shook his head. “No. I haven’t even been online yet today.”

“Yeah, I checked it as soon as I saw the room was empty.” The guy stood up and carried his laptop to where Junsu was sitting. He set it on the desk and pointed.

On the school’s website, on his class page, was an email from Professor Park saying that he was not feeling well and to read the next chapter in the book and do the English exercises at the end for the next class period.

The kid took his laptop back and sat next to Junsu. “He says he not feeling well, but I heard he was out with some gorgeous blond guy trading shots of soju all night.”

Junsu blinked over at him and then groaned and put his head on the desk.

The guy laughed. “Rough morning?”

Junsu moaned. “Yes.”

“Do you have another class today?”

“Nope. Just this one. My other classes are on Mondays and Wednesdays.”

“You could have slept in.”

“Don’t remind me.”

The guy laughed. “You should go find a couch and take a nap, Junsu-shi.”

Junsu lifted his head and then frowned. The guy had long hair that brushed his shoulders, some of it was twisted into sparkling clips and in braids. He wore tight, ripped up jeans, VANS on his feet, a loose t-shirt from a Japanese rock band, fat headphones around his neck. There were leather and metal bracelets on both wrists and silver chains around his neck. He had three piercings in the ear Junsu could see, and a barbell glittered above his eyebrow.

“I’m sorry,” Junsu said. “I don’t remember your name.”

The kid smiled at him, teeth a little crooked and said, “Jung Yunho.”

“What are you studying?”

Yunho’s smile widened. “Right now? Whatever I can, but my father is insistent that I focus on business. Family of lawyers and such.”

Junsu nodded. He knew about family pressure. His family was one full of entertainers.

“I don’t know though. I like law. I love watching my father in a courtroom and everything. It may not be for me though. He’s letting me ‘find myself,’ although I’m sure he’s just humoring me.”

“What do you like to do?”

“Dance,” Yunho said. “Music. I can’t sing very well, but I do love to dance.”

Junsu’s heart tightened. He had loved to dance, too. Before.

“What about you, Junsu-shi?” Yunho asked.

“Oh, um ... I’m studying music. I can sing.”

“Lucky.”

“Business, too. I’d like to work for a music producer or open my own studio and train artists.”

“Ah, that would be so cool!” Yunho said with a wistful sigh. “Maybe I’ll do that instead.”

“But you can’t sing.”

“For dancing. Hey! You can work on their singing and I can work on their dancing. We can be partners!”

Junsu smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded. “Sure.”

“How old are you?” Yunho asked suddenly.

“Twenty-nine.”

Yunho’s eyes went wide. “What? Really?”

Junsu nodded. “Yep.”

“Wow. Sorry. I’ve been ... a bit ... disrespectful. Sorry. I ...”

“It’s okay. I know I look a lot younger.”

“You do! You look my age!”

“How old are you?”

“Almost nineteen.”

That explained his enthusiasm. Junsu had been happy about everything when he was eighteen.

“How come you’re in college and you’re twenty-nine?”

Junsu sighed. He really did not want to talk about this, but Yunho was looking at him with an open face, not judgmental like most who asked him that question.

“I ... I had a football scholarship right out of high school. I took it, but I was signed onto a league right afterwards, so I didn’t go to college.”

“Wow, you play football?”

“Played. I got hurt during my military service and yeah, I can’t play anymore and I have to do something, so school it is.”

“What happened?”

Junsu sighed.

“You don’t want to talk about it, okay, I get that. I would hate it if I suddenly couldn’t dance. Like ... it’s like life is just gone.”

Junsu tried to swallow.

“Fuck, that was insensitive too, sorry Junsu-shi.”

Junsu forced himself to smile at Yunho. “It’s okay. We were doing stupid drills. Easy dumb footwork that I could do in my sleep. But the guy next to me fell over and knocked me down and ... It was just the perfect angle to snap my shin and mess up my knee. I couldn’t stand for almost six months. It took a year for me to walk without crutches.”

“God, man, I’m sorry. That’s horrible.”

Junsu nodded. “I’ve mostly made my peace with it. It’s been three years.”

“I’ve seen you limp though. It still hurts.”

“Sometimes.”

“Should we get out of here? I told myself I would use this time to get my math homework done, but I’ve been playing on the Internet instead.”

Junsu smiled. “Yeah. I fell asleep at my desk, slept through my alarm. It’s been a crappy morning.”

Yunho laughed and stood up. He took his laptop back to the desk he’d been at. Junsu watched him pack up his things and then grab the longboard that was leaning against the wall.

“Let’s go! If we’re lucky, the cafe in the lobby will still have donuts.”

Junsu didn’t even ponder refusing. He stood up, wincing at the insistent tug of pain at his knee, but lopped his bag over his shoulder.

Yunho opened his mouth and then shut it quickly.

Junsu wondered what he was going to say. Probably see if he needed help. People asked him that all the time.

Yunho turned the lights out behind them and then walked at Junsu’s pace down the hall.

“Oh my god, I love this song,” Yunho said suddenly and twisted his body around and through a series of dance steps down the empty hall.

Junsu wanted to join him because he loved the catchy song from SHINee blaring through Yunho’s headphones too, but he didn’t. He watched as Yunho popped and slid and turned in fluid motions, whispering the words, conscious of the classrooms. They hit the stairs, Junsu going slowly with his hand on the railing. Yunho barely seemed to notice, but he stopped at the landing and continued dancing until Junsu had caught up. He did the same at the bottom of the stairs, too.

random side note: if you've never seen yunho dance live, i'm so sorry. it's quite an experience that must be seen to believe

Yunho smiled at him, without the usual impatience Junsu saw when he was with others. The cafe was busy, but Yunho twisted around the tables quickly and snagged an empty square table that sat against the wall overlooking a busy sidewalk.

“Do you want coffee?” Yunho asked, shouting over others.

Junsu fought a blush as attention went to him and his obvious limping. He shook his head.

Yunho frowned and watched as Junsu approached the table. “Tea?”

Junsu was going to say no again, but he nodded. Tea sounded great after his shitty morning. He sat down gingerly, wincing at the stab of pain as his knee bent. He had rushed too much this morning. And for nothing. He watched as Yunho looked at the boxes of tea displayed on the countertop, biting his lower lip.

Well, maybe not for nothing.

Yunho nodded and practically bounced back to the table.

Bounced. Smiling, excited, full of energy.

Junsu smiled back.

“They have all the normal kinds of teas and then they have orange and lemon and this rose stuff. I think I saw a thing called English something. I don’t know. Most of it is in English.”

Junsu smiled. “Most places have chamomile tea, just get me that.”

“Okay.” Yunho bounced back to the counter, head bobbing to the music still coming from his headphones. Junsu watched a little longer and then cleared his throat and pulled out his English book. He was attempting to understand some obscure English idioms when Yunho plopped down in the seat next to him. He had a tray laden with four donuts, and two cups, one small and one large.

“I didn’t know what kind of donut you wanted,” he said, putting the smaller cup in front of Junsu, “and it was my turn in line so I couldn’t come and ask, but I just bought four that I like, so whatever two you choose, I can eat the other ones.”

Junsu smiled at him and then looked down at the choices. He wasn’t actually planning on eating a donut. He rarely ate sweets. He had to stay healthy, keep in shape. He took the one that looked like it had the least amount of sugar in it.

“Good, this one is my favorite!” Yunho picked up one coated in sugar and took a bite. A red goo glopped from the middle onto his hand. He smiled (mouth closed), swallowed the bite and licked his hand clean. Junsu stared at him for a long moment and then laughed. He took a bite of his own donut and then a sip of the tea to balance out the sweetness.

A very familiar song thudded quietly through Yunho’s headphones. Junsu winced and looked back at his English book.

“I love this song,” Yunho said with a gasp and tried to dance in the confines of his chair.

Junsu winced again and tapped his finger on the table to the beat.

“Do you know this song, Junsu-shi?”

“Yeah. It’s good.” Junsu did not look at him and took another bite of his donut. He watched people walk by outside.

The absolute lack of movement across from him turned Junsu’s attention back to Yunho. For the first time, he was completely still, staring at him in shock, mouth open.

Junsu made a face and looked back outside.

“Oh my god, you’re--”

“Lower your voice,” Junsu hissed.

“--you’re Zuno’s brother,” he finished in a whisper. “Oh god, I knew you looked familiar. I’ve seen you in family pictures and stuff that he tweets.”

Junsu looked down at the table top and sipped at his tea.

“Sorry, just ... that’s so cool!”

“Yeah, well, he’s just Junho, the same kid I’ve always played pranks with, fought with, and joked around with.”

Junsu took another bite of the donut.

“Wow.”

“Please don’t call me half of a celebrity.”

“No way. It’s just ... I mean, you know as a fan that these people are human, but it’s just ... weird to get an actual example of that. I’ll shut up now.” Yunho shoved half a chocolate donut into his mouth.

Junsu smiled at the over-exaggerated, wide puppy eyes Yunho focused on him as he ate his donut.

“So tell me about your family,” Junsu said.

Yunho swallowed the chocolate in his mouth and used a napkin to wipe off his lips. “I have a younger sister. She’s still in high school. She wants to study fashion. My parents are both lawyers, and yeah, that’s you know. That’s it.”

“Do you have any pets?”

“Taepoong!” Yunho almost shouted, and then his smile fell. “I miss him a lot. He’s my best friend, which seems lame, but dogs are just happy, you know?”

Junsu nodded. “Yeah, I know. I have three cats. I like it when I get home and they are there to meow at me.”

“Do you live on campus?”

“No, I live with my family. Our apartment isn’t far from here.”

“Cool, cool. I’m from Gwangju, so I’m living in the dorms. It’s pretty cool. My roommate is this awesome guy named Jaejoong. He’s from the country, too and we both have this accent. It’s fun to speak to each other in it when others are around because it’s hard for them to understand. It’s almost like another language!”

Junsu laughed and nodded. “People accuse Junho and I of speaking our own language. We’re twins; we can communicate with looks or gestures sometimes. It frustrates people a lot.”

“It sounds fun! Maybe you can meet Jaejoong one day.”

Junsu knew that was a hint for him to say the same thing about Junho, but he didn’t feel inclined to promise anything when it came to his brother. He had always been a bit overprotective.

“Ah, crap!” Yunho said and stood up. “I have math class in five minutes.”

He eyed the last donut, and Junsu laughed. “Eat it. I won’t. This first one was too much for me.”

“Thanks, Junsu-shi.” Yunho grabbed his bag, his long board, and the donut. “See you in English class on Thursday!” he called and scurried away in a flurry of limbs and energy.

Junsu watched him until he disappeared out a door and around a building. He looked at his half-eaten donut and sighed. He shook off the guilt. One donut in almost four years was not going to kill him. He finished it and his tea before putting his things back in his bag. He stood up and had to pause, hand on the table. Pain shot up his knee and he mentally cursed. The first step almost had him collapsing. He shut his eyes, willing for strength, but knew he would not make it home on his own.

With a heavy sigh, he put all of his weight on one foot and fished his phone from his pocket. He called his mother to come and pick him up.

\---

Yunho ended up being a constant in his life. One he could not shake. One that he did not want to shake. A mess of noise and energy in his otherwise controlled life. That Thursday, he fell into English class almost ten minutes late, apologizing and breathless. It made Junsu smile and then smile even more when he sat next to Junsu in the front row instead of going to the back where he normally sat. Professor Park had not been happy, but allowed Yunho to stay. After that, he always sat next to Junsu in English class, shared his textbook, brought him donuts that he only felt marginally bad not always eating.

Junsu met the beautiful, blond Kim Jaejoong the first time he went to Yunho’s dorm room and the two of them tried not to laugh as Yunho hastily scurried about, trying to clean up his side of the room, while saying, “It’s not always this messy,” and Jaejoong was nodding and mouthing “It’s always this messy” over his head.

Junsu liked everything about Yunho, but the thing he liked most is that Yunho never treated him like he was disabled, even when Junsu had to use a crutch to get around. Yunho never offered to carry his things. Yunho never winced at him in sympathy. Yunho never stopped himself from dancing in front of Junsu just because Junsu couldn’t join in.


	2. The Songwriter - May

It was close to end of the semester and they were in the library studying for their English final when Junsu’s phone vibrated on his table. The picture that flashed on the screen was of him and Junho when they were fourteen, making funny faces at the camera. He smiled widely and answered it, “Hey, bro,” he said in English.

Yunho’s head shot up from the other side of the table. That was another thing Junsu liked about Yunho. He never once brought up Junho even though there were times when he wanted to or it would have made sense to.

“Hey, bro,” Junho replied. “What’s up? Where are you?”

“Campus library. Studying for a final in English with a friend.”

“Wow. Brutal. I have the rest of the day off. Can you take a break?”

“Of course. Can you come pick me up?”

“Sure. What about your friend?”

Junsu met Yunho’s eyes. Yunho bit his lower lip and looked away, obviously trying not to make it obvious that he was trying to listen to their conversation.

“You’re quiet. He must know who I am.”

“Yeah.”

“Tell him to come along. I can show him that you’ve always been the better twin.”

Junsu snorted in disbelief.

“You are, bro,” Junho said, “and you’re my best friend.You get tired of me saying it, but if you couldn’t handle this bullshit, it wouldn’t have happened to you.”

Junsu sighed. “What time will you be here?”

“Twenty minutes. I’ll come pick you up right outside the library.”

“Okay. See you soon.”

“Love you, bro.”

“Love you, too, hyung.”

Junsu hung up the phone and went right back to his notes without looking up. He fought off his smile. Yunho’s energy was practically dancing and flashing neon on top of their table.

“Well?” Yunho finally asked, voice cracking.

Junsu laughed and finally looked up. “We’re going to go out. You want to come?”

Yunho gulped. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Come on.” Junsu started packing up his things. Yunho stared at him for a moment before rushing to do the exact same thing.

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered. “I don’t have time to change, do I?”

Junsu bit back a laugh. “Not unless you have clothes in your backpack. Don’t worry. You look fine.”

Yunho paused. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” He was wearing tight jeans, artfully ripped up in places with safety pins and rivets all over. His t-shirt was a black and blue wide checkerboard pattern with kanji spread across it in white. As always, he was wearing more accessories than was strictly necessary, including dangling earrings and at least three leather bracelets, and sections of his hair were braided with beads. And as always, he had his headphones around his neck, though no music was playing.

“You look great,” Junsu said, standing up. “You always do.”

Yunho cleared his throat and ran his hand down the front of his shirt. “T-thanks.”

Junsu moved around the table, stopping just for a moment to stretch his leg. “I’m fine. Sat too long in that chair,” he muttered because Yunho had looked worried.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Junsu moved away from the table, Yunho right next to him, longboard in his hand. They stopped at the bathrooms because knowing his hyung, Junsu had no idea where they were going to go or if the bathrooms were usable for more than just a quick blowjob.

Once outside, Yunho tossed the longboard down and rode in slow waves. He rubbed his hands together constantly and Junsu tried not to laugh at how nervous he was.

“He’s a normal person,” Junsu said.

Yunho laugh was forced.

Junsu shook his head and rolled his eyes. He scanned the parking lot for his brother’s car and didn’t see it. Gripping the railing tightly, Junsu moved carefully down the stairs. Yunho took the long way, cruising down the ramp that arced down to the sidewalk.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Junsu waited until he was down the stairs and sufficiently supported by the metal railing before taking it out.

**_be there in 5. had to lose a couple sasaengs. in a company car, a black SUV._ **

Junsu snorted and typed back _Secret agent man_ and got hearts and emoticons in response. He put the phone in his pocket and watched Yunho cruise back and forth in front of him, quiet and biting his lower lip.

When Junho arrived, Junsu pushed away from the railing and motioned for Yunho. He glided over to the car and Junsu watched him swallow roughly. He laughed and shook his head, opening the back door. Yunho climbed into the car and stammered a hello and tried to get out and bow all at the same time. Junsu laughed and shoved him inside.

Junho laughed, too, steadying Yunho. “You must be Yunho.”

Yunho stammered a reply and a hello all at once as Junsu climbed inside and the driver pulled away from the curb.

“Yunho, this is my brother, Junho,” Junsu said.

Yunho nodded and tried to bow in his seat.

“Junsu talks a lot about you. It’s good to finally meet you.”

“Bro,” Junsu hissed and tried to reach over Yunho to smack him.

“J-Junsu-hyung never talks about you,” Yunho said.

Junho faked being hurt, a hand over his heart. “You wound me, brother.”

“Fuck you.”

Junho laughed.

“So where are we going?”

“Hyungbaek’s.”

“Good. Food. I’m starving.”

Junho asked Yunho about his classes, and then his family. Junsu only half listened, smiling at Yunho’s stuttered answers.

“You are so pretty,” Junho said.

Junsu turned quickly and grabbed his brother’s hand before it could continue up Yunho’s thigh. “Hyung. Stop it. He’s only eighteen.”

Junho laughed and squeezed Yunho’s knee. “I know how old he is.” He reached up with his other hand and touched Yunho’s cheek.

Yunho swallowed and leaned away from Junho and against Junsu. Junho winked at Junsu, and Junsu scowled. He should have known better than to tell Junho that he thought Yunho was cute.

“Ah, you’re too cute for me anyway, Yunho-shi.”

“Ignore him,” Junsu said and patted Yunho’s knee. “I told you he was a dork.”

Junho laughed.

At the restaurant, they were shown to a private room in the back, and Junho ordered soju and shots.

“I ... I don’t ... I never d-drank before,” Yunho stammered. “Well, not liquor. Just ... soju and beer and--”

Junho laughed and poured the liquor into three glasses. “Too bad. Drink. You, too, bro.”

Junsu shook his head but took the shot of alcohol. Yunho followed suit, coughing harshly as the alcohol burned down his throat.

Junho laughed and poured another shot for all of them.

“We have class tomorrow, bro,” Junsu said even as he took the second shot.

Yunho swayed in his seat with a slight moan.

“Skipping one day won’t kill you.”

Junsu frowned.

Hyungbaek, the owner, arrived in that moment and bowed, promised Junho the best the restaurant had and hurried away. All through their spectacular dinner, Junho kept the soju coming and kept conversation going, asking Yunho all about his classes and his dog and his family. They talked about music. Junsu leaned back and listened, only answering questions when he was addressed. He knew most of this information about Yunho and of course he knew Junho’s answers to the questions as well. He didn’t mind. He got to watch Yunho laugh and smile, and Yunho got to talk to his favorite idol.

 _Tarantallegra_ thummed through the speakers and Yunho’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god, this song is hot. I love this song.”

“You’re a dancer, did you learn the steps?” Junho asked, moving his arms to the choreography.

Yunho copied him and nodded. “Almost as soon as I could. This is my favorite song you’ve, like, ever done ever.”

Junho laughed as they both sang along. Junsu watched for a few moments, sipping on his soju. His body itched to dance. He drummed his fingers on the table in the beat instead.

“I like this song too because it really increased my popularity,” Junho said.

“That whole album was awesome.”

“Thanks. You should tell that to Junsu though.”

“Yah!” Junsu said, throwing a straw at his brother. “Shut up.”

“Are you keeping secrets from your friend?” Junho asked, throwing the straw back.

Junsu glared at him.

Yunho looked between them, confused.

Junho kept his eyes on Junsu as he asked. “Dongsaeng, who wrote ‘Tarantallegra’?”

“Xia,” Yunho said immediately. “He wrote a lot of songs on that album.”

“Yes, he did.”

“Bro, shut up.”

“Any idea who ‘Xia’ is?”

“No. I tried to look it up, but no one knows.”

“If you’re going to tell him, just tell him,” Junsu snapped.

“You should tell him.”

“Tell me what?”

Junsu sighed and looked over at Yunho. “I’m Xia.”

Yunho gasped and his mouth went wide, showing off his slightly crooked teeth.

“Yeah. Surprise. Fuck you, Junho.”

“Oh my god, you’re Xia? Fuck. I ... I love ... every song. Even before ... wow.”

Junsu threw an ice cube at Junho. “Fucker.”

Junho laughed.

“That’s really cool,” Yunho said. “I can’t ... man, I’m so fucking lucky to meet you and ... be ... f-friends with you, and fuck. I’m going to shut up.” He took a drink of soju.

“My last album was good,” Junho said, “but not perfect. It was released while Junsu was still recovering and there aren’t any of his songs on it. I’m trying to get him to write again, but he’s concentrating on college.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Junsu said.

“It’s not. I just miss having amazing songs on my album.”

Junsu grumbled something at him that was a mix between “fuck off” and “fine, I’ll write you a damn song.”

Smiling in victory, Junho leaned back in his seat, arm across the bench and said, “So have you two fucked yet?”

Yunho spit out his soju, and Junho laughed.

“Junho!” Junsu snapped.

“What? I’m not allowed to ask?”

“I haven’t ... I never ... told him ... I ... god fuck you,” Junsu said and if his knee wasn’t aching he would have gotten up and left.

Junho’s smile faded only when Yunho whispered, “You’re gay?”

Junsu glared at the tabletop and tapped his fingers in a heavy pattern.

Yunho cleared his throat. “I thought ... no, I ... it’s okay, but I just ... you ... never ... I never ...”

Junho chuckled. “Sorry, bro.”

“Fuck you.”

“Really, hyung,” Yunho said, voice rising a bit. “It’s okay. Really. I don’t ... I don’t care. I promise.”

Junsu sighed and believed him because Yunho was honest and innocent and pure, and would never lie about anything let alone something this important.

Yunho took a drink of soju and coughed.

“I told you Zuno was an asshole just like everyone else,” Junsu said and glared at his brother. “Any other of my secrets you want to spill?”

Yunho smiled and then laughed awkwardly again.

Dessert arrived with a very pretty girl in a very short skirt, and Junho’s attentions went straight to her legs. She put everything down and hoped they enjoyed, and Junho’s hand slid up her thigh and she stammered a refusal and Junho tugged on her wrist anyway, and she practically fell into his lap with a small giggle.

Junsu rolled his eyes at his brother, unsurprised that even moments later he had his tongue down the girl’s throat.

“Let’s go,” Junsu said and motioned to Yunho who was looking at the two of them with wide eyes.

The girl moaned suddenly, body twisting.

Junsu stood up, keeping a hand on the table as the world swam for a moment. Yunho scrambled to get up after him but he actually did topple over when he got his feet on under him. He only fell against the wall though, whimpering a little. Junsu moved over to him and pressed his hand to his shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Ugh. Drunk.”

Junsu chuckled. “Yeah. Me, too. Come on. See you later, bro!” he shouted.

Junho lifted a hand from the girl’s bare ass in farewell, leaving a chocolate and whipped cream handprint on her skin. His other hand was between her legs, moving rhythmically. The girl whimpered, grinding down on his fingers.

Yunho stared, mouth open, until Junsu tugged on his arm. They staggered from the private room and almost ran into their host. Junsu managed to convey his thanks and told him not to go in the room for a couple hours and to give his waitress the rest of the night off, and he looked almost happy about that. Junsu fought the urge to roll his eyes again. He helped them outside and opened the door to the SUV. Junsu told the driver to go to Yunho’s dorm.

“This might ... be ... weird,” Junsu said and shut his eyes tightly as the car turned a corner, “but can I stay over?”

“Huh?”

“Junho is going to drag that girl home and I do not want to be there to listen to them fuck.”

Yunho’s head twisted toward him.

“Just to sleep, dongsaeng.”

Yunho blinked slowly. “S-sure, hyung.”

Yunho was mostly gone when they arrived and it took a few light slaps to his cheek to make him coherent enough to stumble from the car. Junsu was way too tipsy to walk on his own and not miss a step and twist his leg or injure it worse, so he asked the driver to help him. The driver did and Junsu hoped he remembered to tip the guy, especially when he went down to retrieve their things.

Yunho collapsed on his bed with a low moan and Junsu figured he wouldn’t move for awhile.

Jaejoong was not there, but Junsu had no idea how long he was going to be out, so he shoved Yunho over, who muttered something and shifted to the side, and laid down next to him, stretching his leg out. He woke up hot and uncomfortable, sweaty skin pressed to his. He moaned at the light throb in his head made worse by Yunho’s loud snores almost directly in his ear. He carefully inched his way to the edge of the bed. It wasn’t that far, but Yunho’s arm was thrown over his chest and his leg was twisted with his, making it difficult. He had to push Yunho a little and the kid moved, flinging himself the other way, elbow bent funky, face plastered to the sheet, leg up, knee bent.

Junsu smiled. He ran his hand through Yunho’s hair for only a moment. With a deep breath, Junsu sat up, wincing a little at the ache in his leg. He moved to the end of the bed, where the wardrobe was and used it to stand up. His head swam a bit but he didn’t feel like he was going to throw up. Good.

A sudden light across the room startled him and he spun around, falling against the desk portion of the wardrobe.

“Junsu-hyung?” Jaejoong whispered.

Junsu took a deep breath. “Hey, Jaejoong. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Jaejoong smiled. “I can’t sleep with the foghorn going off,” he said and waved his hand at Yunho.

Junsu laughed.

“You guys have fun?”

Junsu shook his head. “I introduced him to my brother and my brother got him drunk and Yunho wasn’t going to say no to him. My brother decided the waitress was hot enough to take home, so I came here instead of going home to listen to another fangirl scream praises to my brother’s cock through the wall.”

“Ah. Um, fangirl?”

“Yunho didn’t tell you?”

Jaejoong shook his head.

Junsu found his phone on the desk, plugged in and charging. As he picked it up, Jaejoong said, “It was almost dead when I got home.”

“Thank you,” Junsu replied. He went to his photo albums and found a recent picture of him and Junho, one where Junho had light brown, curly hair that was taken right after his last CD promotions. He showed it to Jaejoong. “Look familiar?”

Jaejoong’s mouth opened in shock. “Oh ... Zuno ... Kim Junho is your brother?”

“Yep, we’re twins. Yunho met him today.”

“Wow. That ... wow. Just ... oh my god.”

“Junho is a drinker, and Yunho definitely isn’t, so he got a little wasted.”

“Poor guy.”

Junsu cleared his throat. “It’s sort of my fault too, because he was being good until Junho asked if the two of us had fucked yet and he outed me to Yunho, and Yunho started downing too much soju.”

“You’re gay?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. I never would have thought that. You don’t seem gay.”

Junsu chuckled. “That’s a bit offensive.”

“Yeah, sorry, but ...”

“We’re not all fashionistas and flower boys, you know.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I actually get that a lot. My brother acts up a lot and he’s bisexual and he’s the one that people think is gay more than me. Do you mind if I borrow your shower?”

“Um, no. Go ahead.”

“Thanks.”

“I have some sweats that should fit you. We’re about the same size.”

Junsu smiled at him. “I would really appreciate that. Thank you.” Jaejoong got clothes out of the drawer and handed them to him. He went to the bathroom, glad he was able to walk without limping. The shower was thankfully a shower stall, so he didn’t have to climb into a bathtub. He stood under the shower spray for a little longer than normal, letting the hot water trickle over him. The water pressure sucked, but it was enough to relax him.

When he went back into the room, Jaejoong wasn’t there, but Yunho was still passed out on the bed, but only in his boxers. Junsu stopped and stared for a little while, just because he could. Yunho was incredibly attractive. Adorable and cute, but with a body that had growing muscles. Junsu remembered being eighteen and how amazing he thought his muscles were back then. In a couple years, Yunho’s muscles would fill out and he’d be even more attractive.

The door opened and Junsu quickly put the towel to his head and pretended he was drying it, so Jaejoong didn’t catch him staring.

“Yunho woke up long enough to throw up,” Jaejoong said and put a garbage can back on the floor. “Luckily I put a bag in this thing yesterday. Easy clean up.”

Junsu chuckled. “Glad I missed that.”

“Yeah.”

“He’ll probably sleep the rest of the night.”

“You can stay,” Jaejoong said. “I don’t mind. And he won’t even wake up.”

Junsu smiled. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” He sat back down on the bed, glad that his leg had stopped hurting for a little while anyway. He lay down and Jaejoong turned the light off. He was only in bed again for a couple of minutes before Yunho was plastered to his side, arm over his chest, leg over his thighs, face at his shoulder. He mumbled something. Junsu smiled and shut his eyes and relaxed.

Pain lanced through his leg and he woke up almost screaming. He bit his tongue and then grabbed the pillow to muffle his noises.

“Fuck, Junsu, fuck, are you okay?”

Junsu winced, eyes blurry, looking up at Yunho’s concerned eyes. “Cramp,” he managed to choke out.

“Where?”

“Kn-knee.”

“Above or below?”

Junsu shut his eyes at another wave of pain. “A-bove.”

Firm fingers gripped his thigh and rubbed. Junsu screamed at the pain, but fought the urge to jerk away. Yunho’s voice permeated the pain in his brain. Telling him to breathe. Right. He was supposed to breathe.

“Come on. Deep breath, in ... come on, hyung. Take a deep breath.”

Junsu gasped, breathing too fast in the pain. Yunho’s hands slid up his thigh, stealing his breath for another reason, but it was only a moment, and then they were back at his cramping muscle. It was another long few minutes before he could regulate his breathing with Yunho’s directions. Yunho rubbed harder as the cramp subsided. He moved his hands up and down Junsu’s leg, to his calf, behind his knee, up his thigh. He felt tears on his cheek.

Yunho’s massage lessened but he was still telling Junsu to breathe.

“Fuck those hurt,” Junsu whispered.

“Sorry,” Yunho said. “It’s my fault. I was practically on top of you.”

“No, it’s just ... my bed at home is ... specially made for me, so it’s always a ... problem ... can be ... if I don’t sleep in it.”

After a few more minutes, Yunho’s massage was more of a touch and Junsu sighed that his body was so bipolar. Even if Yunho’s fingers weren’t going anywhere near his dick, he felt it growing. He moved the pillow from his chest to his lap.

“Thank you,” Junsu said. “You’re good at that.”

“I get cramps dancing, or my friends do. We learned the fastest and most effective ways to get rid of them.”

“It works. Thank you.”

“Jaejoong went to go get something to eat and coffee from the cafe.”

“Coffee sounds good.” Junsu rubbed his face in his hands and caught the time on Jaejoong’s alarm clock. It was after noon. “Well, we missed our first classes. Guess there’s nothing else left to do but ditch the rest of the day.”

Yunho laughed and then winced. “Fuck.”

“Headache?”

“Like a motherfucker.”

Junsu chuckled. “Did you take something?”

“Yeah, before.” He leaned against the wall, eyes shut. Again, Junsu used the moment to stare. He was still wearing boxers, but he’d thrown on a white hoody. His hair was messy, only half-heartedly pulled up into a half-ponytail. A little rough around the edges. Junsu licked his lips.

“Jaejoong says I’ll feel better with food in my stomach, but I’m not so sure.”

“You will. Especially bread. Just rest today. I promise I won’t let my brother get you drunk on a school night from now on.”

Yunho laughed again, sobering immediately. “Hyung?” he said and rested a shaking hand on Junsu’s chest. “I ... I really don’t care ... that, you know, that you’re ... gay.”

Junsu smiled over at him, glad the pillow was still in his lap. “I know, dongsaeng. If you did, there is no way you’d still be in bed next to me.”

Yunho bit his lower lip. “How-how did you know?”

“That I was gay?”

“Yeah.”

“It wasn’t a conscious decision. I knew when I was really young. I’ve always known. My parents weren’t really happy about it, but they’ve also been supportive of me just like they’ve been supportive of Junho.”

“It’s so cool that you’re Xia. I just ... I can’t ... usually when I have a favorite Zuno song, it’s written by you and that’s just so awesome. I’ll love a song and be like, oh my god, who wrote this, and it’s alway you.”

Junsu smiled. “Thanks. I love music. I love writing music.”

“You haven’t lately?”

Junsu took a deep breath, still very conscious of the hand on his chest, fingers moving in a pattern on the t-shirt. He was pretty sure Yunho did not even realize he was doing it. Yunho was very affectionate and not stingy with physical contact. “No, not lately. I will though. College is supposed to inspire me again.”

“It will,” Yunho said with a smile that was almost as cock-hardening as the touches to Junsu’s chest.

Jaejoong thankfully picked that moment to herald his return with donuts, coffee, and donuts effectively distracting Yunho and finally making him move his hand. And while that was currently a good thing, Junsu hoped it wasn’t permanent. He wanted those pretty hands and those long fingers all over his body in more than just a healing, relaxing massage.


	3. The First Dance - November

Junsu hated winter. The cold bothered his knee so much and he almost never could go anywhere without a crutch because of ice or snow on the sidewalks. Even if his physical therapist was happy with Junsu’s progress, Junsu wasn’t. He hated being disabled. He hated being injured. He hated not being able to run and dance and jump. And he hated that Junho’s driver had somehow become his driver. But he refused to use him unless he had to.

Cold wind blew in his face and Junsu admitted that today would have been a good day to use the driver.

“Junsu-hyung, wait up!”

Even in the cold and the pain in his leg, Junsu smiled hearing Yunho’s voice. He stopped and turned and watched Yunho jog up to him. Nothing short of a burst of wind and a sudden freak blizzard would have stopped him from turning to look at Yunho. Now that they didn’t have a class together, Junsu saw less and less of his exuberant friend. He hadn’t seen him since before midterms. Yunho looked warm and happy, a heavy jacket, a scarf, a thick beanie and gloves on his hands.

Junsu had forgotten his gloves.

Yunho skidded to a stop in front of him, just barely keeping himself from hugging Junsu. That happened just once, and Junsu had fallen over from the force. Now, he wasn’t sure he’d mind toppling to the ground with Yunho: he looked really warm.

“Hi, hyung.”

“Hi, Yunnie,” Junsu said, just to see him blush a deeper shade of pink.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“I passed the audition and I get to be on the dance squad next year, starting in March!”

Junsu smiled widely. “That’s great! Congratulations.”

“Thank you so much for helping me and watching me practice, even though ... yeah. Thank you.”

Junsu patted his arm. “It’s okay. I liked helping you.” And the fact that he couldn’t join in wasn’t the biggest (or hardest) problem he had watching Yunho wave and pop and thrust his hips in front of him for almost two months.

“I need to go tell Jaejoong. Do you want to come with me?”

Junsu didn’t even have to think about it before he nodded. He’d been on his way home, but there wasn’t anything waiting for him there.

“Awesome. And I’m going to dance there. I’m too excited to just walk.” And Yunho swirled away from him in a series of pirouettes and jumps making Junsu laugh. And Yunho sang, off key and a little too excited, but he was so happy and Junsu’s chest clenched just watching him.

Jaejoong wasn’t in the dorm when they got there and Yunho pouted while sending him a text. The reply came a moment later and Yunho frowned at it. He showed it to Junsu.

_meeting teacher back later fuck_

Junsu grinned. It certainly didn’t sound like Jaejoong was “meeting with a teacher.”

But Yunho sighed in despair.

“He’ll be back to congratulate you and we can all go to dinner, and I think Junho is free this weekend. We can invite him if you want. He never did get to see your routine.”

It worked to brighten Yunho up again and he nodded. “That would be awesome!” He swirled around the room in his socks and ended up almost crashing into Junsu again.

Junsu laughed and put his arm around Yunho’s waist to help steady him.

“Hey, hyung,” Yunho said softly.

“Yeah?” Junsu looked up and met his eyes.

“Thank you so much for your help with choreography and your insights and your ideas and your criticisms. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Junsu smiled widely. “It was fun. I like watching you dance.”

“I wish you could dance with me.”

Junsu tried not to let his smile fall and he nodded. “One day. My therapist says I’m getting better every month.”

Yunho bit his lower lip and said, “W-will y-you ... dance ... dance with me now?” His cheeks flushed as he put his arms around Junsu’s waist.

Junsu’s throat closed and he tried to swallow and reply at the same time. Words did not mean much though. Junsu slid his hands up Yunho’s arms and hooked them around his neck, fingers playing with the beads in his hair. “Okay.”

Yunho smiled and ducked his head, but started swaying slowly. Unable to help himself, Junsu started singing.

Yunho paused for only a moment and matched their movements to the beat of the song. Junsu let himself step closer so they were almost touching. Yunho was a few centimeters taller than him and it was almost perfect to press their cheeks together. His hand slid up into Yunho’s hair and he breathed the chorus of the song into Yunho’s ear.

“Hyung,” Yunho whispered.

“What, dongsaeng?” Junsu asked in the middle of the song.

“Can ... I ... want ...” He pulled away and bit his lip.

Junsu smiled and tightened his hold on Yunho’s hair. He lifted his face just enough to brush their lips together. “Do you want a kiss?”

Yunho’s arms tightened around him. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Then kiss me.”

“I ... I haven’t ... I don’t ...”

Junsu moaned and pressed their lips together. Yunho was shaking, his entire body shuddering, and Junsu wondered if his was too. He pulled his lips back for only a moment and kissed Yunho again, a little firmer, his lips open just a bit. Yunho’s stuttering breath against his lips made Junsu smile.

“Relax,” he whispered without moving his lips from Yunho’s mouth.

Yunho relaxed. Sort of. Their tongues met and moved, and Junsu’s knees went weak for a completely different reason than his injury. He pulled away slowly, smiling at Yunho’s pout. He pulled their bodies together and continued their swaying dance in the silence.

“I really like you, hyung,” Yunho said after a few minutes. “Jaejoong said I had to figure out what that meant and this is what it means.”

“Dancing in the middle of your dorm room?”

Yunho cleared his throat. “Yes. And kissing you.”

“Good. I’m glad,” Junsu said and kissed his jaw, just below his ear. “I like dancing in the middle of your dorm room, and I’ve always liked you, Yunnie.”

“Really, hyung?”

Junsu pulled back enough to meet his eyes and nodded. “Yes, really. Since the very first donut you bought me.”

Yunho smiled.

“Kiss me again.”

Yunho bit his lip and nodded. Junsu waited for his lips and only followed Yunho’s lead, even though he was shaking a little, hands gripping Junsu’s body a bit too tightly. But he settled into the kiss, only jumping a little when Junsu slid his tongue along his lips. But Yunho opened his mouth and eagerly pressed forward. Too eagerly, and Junsu took a step back from the sudden sloppy onslaught. He cupped Yunho’s cheeks and pulled away with a smile.

“Let’s sit down.”

Yunho frowned. “Is your leg--”

Junsu’s smile widened. “It’s fine. My head isn’t though. Light, and shaky. Stomach squirming, and god, Yunnie, I just want to be closer to you.”

Yunho blushed and hastily moved to the bed, hands at Junsu’s elbows. He sat down and Junsu cursed his inability to crawl over his body. Instead he settled for sliding next to him. Yunho gave him a two pillows and Junsu slouched against them, until he was more lying down than sitting. He didn’t care. He stretched out his arms, pouted, and moved his fingers. “Give me.”

Yunho laughed and adjusted next to him. Their lips touched for only a moment and then Yunho bounced away with a “hang on” and he stole all the fluffy pillows from Jaejoong’s bed. Once they were both secure, it was much easier for Yunho to prop up on an elbow and lean over him for more kisses. His other hand lay tense against Junsu’s hip, his arm across his stomach. Junsu let one of his hands go back to Yunho’s hair and the other traced his wrist, up his arm, curling over his elbow for a moment, and then up under his shirt sleeve.

Yunho was still shaking, but a little less than before. Junsu realized a moment later that he was shaking, too.

“Okay?” Yunho asked, voice cracking on the end.

Junsu nodded. “Definitely,” he replied and touched Yunho’s cheek. “It’s been a really long time since I’ve kissed anyone.”

Yunho bit his lip. Somehow they’d shifted further down the bed with Yunho still hovering over him. Junsu wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck and pulled him closer, until their bodies were together, sides flush from chest to knees.

And then lips again. With lips and body tingling, Junsu was acutely aware of Yunho’s hand on his side, sliding up under his shirt. Shaking against his warm skin. It stayed, on his stomach, vibrating, and made Junsu smile.

“You can touch me,” Junsu whispered with a firm tug on his hair and a soft bite to his lip. “You’re trying to hold yourself back and you don’t need to do that.”

Yunho covered his mouth in another deep kiss, but his hand moved as well, rubbing on his skin instead of sitting there, pushing up the side of his t-shirt. Junsu did his best to let Yunho know how it felt, in little moans and rougher bites on his lips. Yunho twisted, resting more of his weight on Junsu’s body, his hand next to Junsu’s head.

Junsu wanted to start pulling clothes off. Instead he copied Yunho with both hands, sliding them up under his shirt. He arched up and gasped as the unexpected twinge in his knee.

Yunho pulled away immediately. “Did I hurt you?”

Junsu smiled as the ache disappeared. The concern was cute, but the wet lips and wild look in his eyes was hot. Junsu kept his lips against Yunho’s in small kisses and his hands moving under Yunho’s shirt to show that he was not about to stop.

And then the door opened.

Yunho jerked away from him like a bomb had gone off, knee digging into Junsu’s hip.

“Fuck,” Junsu growled, gripping his side.

“Fuck,” Yunho said and was immediately hovering over him, hands above him, unsure of what to do. “Sorry. Fuck. Sorry, hyung. Sorry.”

Jaejoong leaned against the closed door and chuckled. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Yes,” Junsu ground out, “go away so he can kiss it better.”

Yunho groaned and Jaejoong laughed.

Junsu smiled up at Yunho and touched his cheek. Yunho met his eyes, but with a pout. “I’m fine, and if you want to take the attention away from the fact that we were just caught making out on your bed, you can ask Jaejoong about the hicky on his neck.”

Yunho’s head shot up and Jaejoong covered his neck with a cry.

“Where did you get that from?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong mumbled something.

“You said you were meeting with a teacher,” Yunho said with accusation in his voice.

“I ... I was ...”

“It’s illegal, or at least against school code to have a meeting with a teacher that leaves hickys on your neck,” Junsu added.

Jaejoong sunk down to the floor with a groan and put his head in his hands.

“Boo?” Yunho said, shot a look at Junsu and then climbed over him to console his friend.

Junsu used the moment to stretch out his leg from where it had been shoved under Yunho’s body. After a moment of Jaejoong’s muffled confessions that Junsu nor Yunho could understand, Junsu managed to sit up with only a slight pressure at his knee.

“Promise you won’t tell?” Jaejoong’s small voice almost echoed in the dorm.

Yunho agreed and hugged him tightly.

“He isn’t my teacher, does that make it better?”

“I think so,” Junsu said.

“Who is it?”

“P-pr-professor P-park. Yoochun. Park Yoochun.”

Yunho’s eyes went understandably wide and he pushed Jaejoong away from him and stared. “You’re going out with the English teacher?”

“Sh,” Junsu admonished. “These doors aren’t soundproof.”

Yunho looked sheepish and then hugged Jaejoong tightly again. “Sorry, Boo.”

“How did this happen?” Junsu asked.

“We met ... met at a club at the beginning of the year. I’m not exactly old enough but I like to dance, and he bought me drinks and I saw him on campus the next week and I thought he was a student, he looks so young, but he’s a teacher and oh my god he’s going to lose his job.”

Junsu laughed, he couldn’t help it. “He’s not going to lose his job, not if you two are smart and leave the hicky-leaving to places that are not his office.”

“I know, but he ... he ... oh god, it’s just been ... dates and sex, and perfect dates, and perfect sex, you know, but today he actually, oh god,” Jaejoong gripped Yunho’s shirt in his hands. “He wants to be my boyfriend. He wants to be exclusive. He says he loves me.”

Yunho sat up and stared at him with wide eyes. “Oh my god!”

“What?” Jaejoong said carefully.

But Yunho looked over at Junsu. “Remember? When ... that first day? When we both didn’t see the email and we went to class and ...”

Junsu smirked. “You said you heard that Professor Park had been partying with a blond?”

“It was you!” Yunho shouted and shook Jaejoong’s shoulder. “It was you! You’ve been with him this whole time?”

Jaejoong moaned. “Yes, god, yes. He’s just ... perfect. That morning, he ... oh god, he said, he had to teach English and he taught me dirty curse words and how to ask for a blow job.”

Junsu laughed.

“Oh my god, what am I going to do?”

“Do you like him?” Yunho asked.

“Well, yeah. Of course.”

“Then date him,” Junsu said. “No harm in that.”

“But he ... he’s in his thirties. He’s thirty-six.”

“Nothing wrong with an age gap,” Junsu said and smiled over at Yunho.

“You two don’t count; you’re both students. He’s a teacher. He’s seventeen years older than me. He’s old enough to be my father. Oh my god, he’s sexy.”

Junsu laughed. “You have a sexy boyfriend that loves you and wants to fuck you and gives you sexy hickys on your neck. I say you have no excuses. Date him. Let him spoil you rotten. If you don’t love him yet, then that’s okay. But be honest about it. Relationships only work if both parties are being honest.”

“You’re right,” Jaejoong said with a sigh. “I know you’re right. What about you two?” Jaejoong shoved Yunho with a smile. “Are you two honest with each other?”

Junsu smiled at Yunho. “Yes, and I was about to tell Yunho that I wanted him to fuck me into his mattress, but we were interrupted.”

“Hyung!” Yunho shouted and covered his face with his hands.

Junsu and Jaejoong laughed.

“Lucky dongsaeng,” Jaejoong said and ruffled Yunho’s hair. “Junsu-hyung is hot.”

Yunho nodded. “I know,” he replied, voice muffled.

“I’m sorry I interrupted sexy time with your famous musician,” Jaejoong said.

“Oh, god,” Yunho muttered.

Jaejoong laughed. “I do need to go take a shower, so I’ll go do that, give you guys a few minutes to get presentable or naked. Your choice.”

Yunho moaned again.

Junsu laughed.

Jaejoong stood up and went into the bathroom. Yunho stayed at the door, leaning against it. Junsu watched him for a little while and then pouted. “Yunnie,” he whined.

Yunho glanced at him quickly and then blushed, biting his lip.

“Come and kiss me some more.”

Yunho crawled over to him and up on the bed. “I ... I ... can’t ... more. Yet, but I ... like you, hyung.”

Junsu smiled and pulled him close for a kiss. “I know. I like you, too, and I also know that you aren’t ready for sex yet, and it’s definitely way too soon in our relationship for that.”

“But you want to?”

Junsu laughed. “Of course. You’re gorgeous, Yunnie. Remember the first donut? I’ve wanted your lips and tongue on me since the first time you licked sugar and jelly off your hand.”

Yunho smiled and bit his lip. Junsu tugged his hair and Yunho did not stop their lips from meeting. “When you’re ready,” Junsu whispered. “Not until you’re ready.”

“Okay.”

“In the meantime. Let’s go on a date. A real date. Just the two of us. No roommate hanger-ons and no brother hanger-ons. Just me and you.”

Yunho bit his lip and nodded. “I’d really like that.”

\---

“So you’re smiling like you got the best present in the world,” Junho said, sliding down the wall to sit next to Junsu. They watched Yunho set up the sound system to play his song for his routine. “Does pretty Yunnie look good on his knees?”

Junsu smiled at Junho and punched his shoulder. “I don’t know yet, but his lips taste as good as they look.”

“So you kissed him.”

“Yeah.”

“Finally!” Junho shouted and threw his arms up in the air.

Yunho jumped in surprised. “Am I taking too long?”

Junsu rolled his eyes at his brother. “No. You’re fine. He’s being an ass.”

“You’re being a--” Junsu covered his brother’s mouth before the insult surfaced.

“Carry on,” Junsu said with a smile.

Yunho smiled in return and said, “I’m pretty much ready.” He turned and looked at Jaejoong who nodded and poised his hand above the play button on the stereo.

Yunho moved to the middle of the room and lowered his head and his arms, body relaxed. Jaejoong hit play. After a three count, Yunho’s arms moved to the side, right on the first heavy beat of the music. He elbows bent, his body curled back, and he propped up on his toes, holding the position that Junsu knew strained more than just his quads. A second later, both arms shot out straight with his left leg and then he dropped to the ground, smirked at his reflection in the mirror, and danced. Too many pops and beats and steps for Junsu to catch without losing the next one, and he’d seen Yunho do this routine plenty of times. And body waves, hip thrusts, smirks. God, Yunho was fucking sexy when he danced.

But his breath still caught when Yunho, jumped high, landed sideways, swung him arms and launched himself into a backflip, body arching perfectly, legs curling. It was at a moment of complete silence in the song, and the beads in his hair clacked against each other before he landed on his feet, right on the next beat and stood up straight, twisting and curling his hips through the rest of his routine, to the final pose, of him sitting on air, brushing at his collars like the arrogant persona he portrayed when he danced.

Jaejoong cheered as soon as the music was over. Junsu wanted to look at Junho’s reaction but kept his eyes on Yunho until he fell to his ass and laughed.

“Fuck damn. Are you sure you don’t want me to fuck you before you have a go at my brother?” Junho asked.

Junsu was so glad he was close enough to punch him.

Junho laughed and scooted away. He stood up and went to Yunho, offering his hand. “You are better than half of my backup dancers. Show me those wave steps before the flip. Those were amazing.”

Junsu watched as Yunho slowed the step down and showed Junho how to go through it.

Jaejoong sat next to him. “Think I could have a go at your brother--”

Junsu held up his hand. “Do not finish that sentence.”

“Finish that sentence!” Junho shouted halfway through the dance move.

“You have a boyfriend, Boo,” Yunho reminded him with a wink.

“Since when?” Junho asked. “I thought you were the pretty, single but off limits roommate?”

“He is,” Yunho said. “Except the single part.”

“Dude, bro,” Junho said, dancing a few of his own moves, “when are you going to introduce me to someone who I can fuck?”

“Like you need my help to find a fuck.”

“True. Yunho,” he said, spinning. “Dance off, come on.” He moonwalked over to the stereo, fiddled with Yunho’s iPod until the beginning notes of “Tarantallegra” started. Yunho was already dancing by the time Junho moved next to him.

“Your boyfriend is awesome,” Jaejoong said.

“He isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Yet. I did catch you making out with him just two days ago. Have you kissed since then?”

“Of course.”

“I mean more than that silly little thing you touched his lips with today when you saw him.”

“No. But we will. We have a date tomorrow.”

“Good.” They watched them dance for a little longer, and then Jaejoong said, “Fuck this shit. You two are making me horny.” He slipped out of the room just as Junho and Yunho crouched low, one hand on the floor, leg stretched out, and the song ended.

Junsu knew just how Jaejoong felt and he was so glad that he had time to control his body before Junho came over to help him up.

“Let’s go get donuts!”

“What is with him and donuts?” Junho asked.

Junsu smiled and said, “They’re good. Live a little, famous pop star.”

“Just one donut won’t kill you,” Yunho added.

“Just one fuck won’t kill you either,” Junho shot back.

Yunho lost his smile and hid behind Junsu even though he was taller. Junsu didn’t stop himself from reaching behind him, settling his hands on Yunho’s hip and leaning against him.

“Mine, hyung,” Junsu said in the most deferential way.

Junho laughed. “Don’t twins share everything?”

“No.”

“But--”

“No, hyung.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s go get donuts.”


	4. The Singer - November

Junsu caught sight of Yunho standing on the sidewalk as the black SUV pulled into the parking lot. He wore a long coat and skinny jeans with boots up his calf muscles. Yunho was dancing, as always, though this was a little less controlled and probably more because the wind blew cold. It hadn’t snowed yet, thankfully, but the temperature dropped everyday. He looked up and saw the car and smiled and waved widely.

Junsu smiled to himself. Yunho was adorable. He had a few issues with the age gap, and sometimes he was reminded that he was eleven years older than Yunho. But Yunho had more of his life in control than Junsu did. Yunho knew what he wanted, and even if his parents were a little upset that Yunho did not want to be a lawyer, they were supportive of his dancing.

Yunho waved at the driver and opened the back door. He slid into the seat with a happy hello and smiled widely at Junsu.

“Wow, you look great!” Yunho said and then frowned tugging on his jeans.

Junsu wore slacks, a sweater with blue button down peaking out of the top. He had dressed up a little since this was their first date.

“I should have ...”

Junsu slid his hand up Yunho’s thigh and cut off his frown with a kiss. “You look fantastic.” He moved his hand to Yunho’s waist, kissing him more firmly. His other hand was on his way to Yunho’s hair when Yunho pulled back.

“The driver,” Yunho muttered.

Junsu laughed. “Seunghyung is so used to ignoring what goes on in the back of this SUV.”

Yunho frowned.

“I meant with Junho, not with me.”

“I know, but I ...”

“Fine, fine. I got you something anyway.” Junsu reached to the other side of the seat and picked up the pastry box. He held it out for Yunho. Yunho frowned as he opened it, but immediately smiled and then laughed, seeing the heart-shaped donut inside, complete with pink frosting.

“Thanks, hyung,” Yunho said and picked it up. “Can I eat it now?”

“Sure, we are going to dinner.”

“That’s okay. I’m starving, I’ll still eat dinner, too.”

Yunho took a big bite of the donut, and Junsu tried not to laugh as he tried to eat it but keep his lips clear of raspberry goo from the middle and the pink frosting. As soon as he was done eating, Junsu snuggled right next to Yunho, putting Yunho’s arm around his shoulders.

Yunho laughed, hugging him tightly. “Thank you. That was good. Where are we going to eat?”

“You’ll see.” Junsu relaxed against his body, smiling softly when fingers lifted to his hair.

“You okay, hyung?” Yunho whispered.

Junsu nodded. “Yes, right now.”

“What happened?”

“Just woke up with a cramp in my leg this morning.”

Lips pressed against his forehead, pulling another smile to Junsu’s lips. Yunho was never overprotective of him and he knew just the right amount of reassurance Junsu needed.

Yunho’s leg started bouncing.

Junsu chuckled. “Relax, dongsaeng.”

“Sorry. Nervous.”

“Why?”

“This ... it’s ... first date and ... “

Junsu smiled widely and tilted his head up enough to place a soft kiss along Yunho’s jaw. “No, it’s not. Not in my head.”

“Huh?”

“How many times have you bought me coffee? How many times have I bought you lunch? If it makes you feel less nervous, you can think of all those as dates. God knows, I spent every single moment with you wishing it was a date. I think that counts.”

Yunho bit his lip and then smiled. “Really, hyung?”

“Yes, really,” Junsu said and kissed him lightly, a soft press of his lips over Yunho’s upper lip. “You’re adorable.”

Yunho blushed and kissed Junsu again, just a little firmer. And Junsu got what he wanted, sharing kisses until the SUV stopped at their destination.

Yunho pulled away with another cute blush and got out of the car when the driver opened the back door. Junsu followed him and thanked Seunghyung when he handed him his cane. It was black, painted and decorated with white and blue swirls. His brother had bought it for him last year. Junsu hated it, but used it when he had to.

Yunho frowned at it, but Junsu smiled in reassurance, hooked his elbow with Yunho’s arm and said, “I’m going to use you for now, but Seunghyung needs to go pick up Junho so we’re on our own for the evening.”

Yunho bowed and said thank you to the driver and then they entered the pizza place where Junsu had called and reserved a corner table. He had wanted to take Yunho someplace snazzy and nice for the first date, but it was so very cliche and definitely not Yunho. Junsu decided to save that experience for later.

“My father used to own this place,” Junsu said as the manager saw him and shouted a hello.

“Really?”

“Yeah. He sold it though when I was injured so he could stay home with me for a little longer every day.”

Junsu led the way to their table, happy when the short walk did not irritate his muscle. He expected another cramp before the next morning. Yunho removed his jacket and helped Junsu’s take his off. He sat across from him until Junsu pouted and then Yunho moved and slid into the same booth. Junsu hooked his arms around Yunho’s bicep and leaned his head onto Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho picked up the menu. “What do you want?”

“You pick.”

“It’s going to be greasy and covered in cheese and unhealthy.”

Junsu laughed. “Okay, nevermind.”

“Everything looks really good.”

“You can build your own, too. That’s what I usually do.”

The hostess appeared and Junsu smiled widely at her from where he still was pressed to Yunho’s side.

“Hi, Junsu.”

“Hi, Yuri. This is Yunho. Yunho, this is Yuri. She’s been working here since my father opened the place.”

Yunho smiled a hello and said, “Oh man, your necklace is awesome.” It was an intricate web of metal with a thick cross at the center.

“Thank you. I like the beads in your hair. Are you two ready to order?”

Junsu nodded. “You know what I want.”

“Vegetables with garlic sauce and a little cheese.”

“Yep.”

“For you, Yunho-shi?”

“The one with all the meat.”

Yuri laughed and nodded, taking the menus. “It’ll be just a few minutes, guys.”

After a few minutes of silence, Junsu chuckled. “Relax, Yunnie.”

Yunho looked down at him. “Sorry. I don’t ... what should we talk about?”

“Whatever we want. There’s no dating rules about what to discuss. We can talk about what we always talk about.”

“Are you writing songs yet?”

Junsu chuckled. “Except that.”

“So no.”

Junsu sighed. “No.” He rubbed his face on the softness of Yunho’s t-shirt. “It’ll come. I still ... I still ... the only thing I want to write is depressing shit.”

“So write depressing shit,” Yunho said. He shifted his body, pulling his arm free.

Junsu pouted until Yunho settled his arm around his shoulders and Junsu smiled, arms going around his waist.

“Not all songs have to be happy, you know.”

“Yeah, I know, but ...”

“No excuses. You just need to write. Take a half hour and just write lyrics. Or music. It will make you feel better”

Junsu heard the same thing often enough from his brother, but his brother’s motivations were always sales and CDs and MVs and fans and more sales. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, or fair to his brother. He really did want Junsu to write and feel better.

“Sorry,” Yunho said and pressed a shaking kiss to Junsu’s head. “I know you want to. I’ll shut up about it.”

“No, it’s good to hear it. And you’re right. You usually are when it comes to this and me being trapped in my melancholy. Watching you dance through your routine really helped me. Just being part of that process. I refused to help Junho through his last album promotions. Do you remember what you said to me?”

Yunho shook his head. “N-no.”

“You said, ‘I know it sucks that you can’t dance but you’re so good and you still love it and I need your help.’ It was the ‘you still love it’ that got me because I do love it. I always will. I still haven’t thanked you for that.” Junsu turned his head and kissed Yunho’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Yunho blushed and looked at the table. He cleared his throat, and then changed the subject to his classes in school. Junsu did not mind. It was much easier talking about stubborn math equations and crazy history teachers anyway.

After dinner, Junsu had planned on karaoke, but he no longer felt like dealing with people, though he still felt like singing. Where he wanted to go was too far away, so he hailed a cab and told the driver to take him to Junho’s apartment.

At Yunho’s confused look, Junsu explained, “It’s a place Junho owns, that our parents don’t know about. Junho is a bit of a slut and he invested in his own place for the privacy. I go there when I know he won’t be there just to be alone.”

“Oh.”

Junsu smiled. “Don’t worry. He has a music room and a dance room. It’s a huge place. You’ll like it.”

Yunho nodded and mindful of the cab driver this time, Junsu only held his hand.

Junho’s apartment was on the thirteenth floor of a gorgeous building in Gangnam. The decor was high end minimalist, meant to impress. Junsu realized as soon as they walked in that Yunho was nervous, so he kicked off his shoes, threw his coat over the back of the over-expensive couch and continued taking off layers until he was in just the unbuttoned shirt and undershirt and slacks. He went into the kitchen, not waiting for Yunho to follow, but he did, as soon as he took off his boots and coat and sweater, leaving him in jeans and a t-shirt.

Junsu opened the fridge and snagged two bottles of soju. He opened them both and handed one to Yunho. Leading the way, Junsu limped down the hall.

“Do you play the piano?” Junsu asked.

“Not really. Just a little bit.”

The music room held electronic equipment and physical instruments including a piano, guitar and a couple of drums. Junsu went right to the piano, sitting down and running his fingers through a scale. He hadn’t played in a really long time.

“I love music,” Junsu said with a sigh and played a light melody, a song he had written when he was only nineteen. “You’re Junho’s fan so you know that our father sang all through college and as backup for a lot of trot groups in the eighties. My mother was a former Miss Korea with singing as her talent and what she studied in school.”

Junsu stopped playing and patted the bench. Yunho sat next to him and Junsu smiled, playing the simple melody of “Love Taught Me to Drink” by Lee Seungi. He doesn’t stop with that song, but sings “In My Room” by SHINee, “Missing You” by 2NE1 and “Only One” by BoA. When the last notes of his brother’s song, “No Gain” echoed off the walls, Junsu stopped playing. His hands ached, it’d been too long since he last played, and his throat hurt, felt closed up. His knee was upset being bent so long and his foot pushing pedals.

In the silence, Yunho played “Mary Had a Little Lamb” on the lower notes.

Junsu laughed and leaned against him.

“Sorry, but you needed to smile,” Yunho whispered.

Junsu smiled and kissed him. “Next time do that. I’ll always smile when you kiss me. Come on.” He used the piano to stand up, he picked up his warm bottle of soju and waited for Yunho to stand. He took Yunho’s arm, leaning against it heavily and led the way back to the living room, across the soft rugs and to the balcony. He shivered at the gust of winter wind against his skin.

He was glad to see his brother’s habits hadn’t changed and he took the pack of cigarettes from the table and slid one out. He held it up to Yunho, unsurprised when he shook his head. He opened his mouth like he was going to tell Junsu not to, but then shut it. Junsu lit the cigarette and the lighter clattered on the stone tabletop. Junsu inhaled for a long moment, held in the smoke, and breathed out. He moved to the railing.

“My voice changed when I was fifteen,” Junsu said. “I was told I was never going to sing again, so I played soccer instead. You ... you should have seen my mother’s face, when the doctors told her that her son wasn’t going to be a singer. Junho was training with JYP before he was sixteen. He debuted at eighteen. I played soccer and hid in the changing rooms screaming until I could sing again.”

Junsu paused and took a few deep drags off his cigarette. He turned around, back to the city lights. “I was a good footballer, but I loved music, bled music, screamed music, danced music. I choreographed ‘Tarantellegra,’ did you know that?”

Yunho’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“And ‘Intoxication’ and a few others,” Junsu broke off and puffed on the cigarette. There was a time when he had refused to even be near someone smoking. “I didn’t smoke my first cigarette until after I fucked up my leg. I sat on this balcony a lot, puffing on packs and drinking more than soju, wondering what it would be like to jump off it.” Junsu looked to the side, off the edge, and smiled. “Junho talked me down more than once.”

“You ... that ... you shouldn’t ...”

He moved slowly to the table and stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray. He downed the rest of his soju.

“You don’t still think ... that you ... you want to ...”

“Kill myself?” Junsu said and moved close enough to burrow into Yunho’s warmth. “No. Junho has been my biggest supporter, fighting for me when I couldn’t do it myself. He risked his entire career to be next to me while I recovered. To pick me up when I fell during physical therapy. And he made me promise that I would write him more songs, and after his last album, I can see why. It’s almost a requirement that I pick myself up and get back into music. I guess with both of you hounding me, I have no choice.”

Yunho opened his mouth, probably to say something Junsu didn’t want to hear. He kissed him instead, lifting his hand to tangle in Yunho’s long hair, lapping at his lips and his tongue until Yunho shivered and kissed him back.

Junsu smiled at Yunho. “Sorry. This has gotten extremely deep for our first date.”

“It’s okay. I like getting to know you, hyung. And ... and I like that you feel that you can tell me things like this.”

Junsu’s smile widened and he pressed for more kisses.

“Let’s go back inside,” Yunho said. “It’s cold.”

Junsu nodded. “Good idea. I’ll show you the dance room.” Junsu gave Yunho a complete tour of the opulent penthouse, only cautioning him from going into the master bedroom because “who knows what weird shit my brother does in there?” Yunho loved the dance studio and Junsu laughed as he twirled and spun around, his reflection in all the mirrors following in sync.

“This is my second favorite room,” Junsu said and opened the door to the small space set up as a karaoke room. There was a large TV on the wall, a long couch covered in pillows and beanbags scattered everywhere. There was a single coffee table and a small fridge. Junsu limped over to the window and opened the drapes, showing a large floor to ceiling window and a door that led out to a small balcony. Junsu propped open the window to let in a bit of fresh air. The light in the room was dimmer than normal, and Junsu sagged gratefully into a fluffy, large beanbag on the floor. He would definitely need help getting up.

“Do you want to sing?” Yunho asked.

Junsu smiled. “Maybe later. Come here.” He held out his hands.

Yunho swallowed but moved over to him and sat next to him on the large foam cushion. Junsu reached for his hair immediately, pulling him down for a kiss. Yunho was shaking, but settled down and relaxed after a long minute. Junsu loved kissing Yunho. His soft lips fit exactly against Junsu’s and he was firm, hand wrapping around Junsu’s waist, between his body and the material underneath him. Junsu gave up control of the kiss to Yunho, following his tongue and his movements. Yunho shuddered and sped up, practically crawling on top of Junsu.

Junsu shoved his hands under Yunho’s t-shirt, dragging his fingers up Yunho’s back in a firm touch. Yunho shivered, but did not protest when Junsu tugged at his shirt. He broke from the kiss, sitting up just enough to pull his shirt off and then he went back to Junsu’s lips. Or tried to.

Junsu stopped him, hand on his chest. “What the ... “ He flicked the barbell in Yunho’s nipple. “Dongsaeng.”

Yunho smiled. “What? I’ve had that forever. Even before the one in my eyebrow.”

Junsu laughed. “I like it.” He rolled the piercing between his fingertips, tugging on the nipple and enjoying the way it made Yunho’s eyes shut. Yunho leaned over him to kiss him more, keeping his body propped up enough that Junsu could play with his piercing and drag his nails over the sensitive sides of his hips and stomach.

“Hyung,” Yunho whispered.

“What?”

“I ... I want ...” Yunho ran his hand up Junsu’s chest and bit his lip. The innocence and need in his eyes was addicting.

Junsu chuckled. “You want me to take off my shirt?”

“Yes, yes.”

“Okay.” Junsu tightened his muscles, wincing at the ache in his thigh, but Yunho wrapped his arm around his waist and supported him while he sat up. Distracted, Yunho held him closely and kissed him, tongue shoving into Junsu’s mouth. Eager hands pushed at the buttondown, off his shoulders. Junsu twisted his arms to take it off, smiling at Yunho’s whimper when their lips parted for only a moment. He just got the shirt off his wrist when Yunho yanked on his t-shirt. Junsu lifted his arms and as soon as the shirt was off, wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck and pulled their bodies flush and continued their kiss.

Yunho’s body constantly moved. Legs shifting, hands sliding on Junsu’s skin, head almost bobbing in their kiss. His entire body vibrated with energy, and Junsu shivered thinking of what it would be like to have Yunho thrusting that energy into his ass.

Junsu moaned, hips rolling up to press against Yunho’s body. His hands went to Yunho’s belt, and he had it unfastened and his hands on the buttons of his jeans before Yunho realized what he was doing and broke away from his lips, grabbed his wrists and sputtered, “Hyung!”

Junsu smiled and did not move his hands. He jerked his fingers, unbuttoning two buttons of Yunho’s jeans. Yunho’s eyes widened. mouth open in shock.

“Should I stop?”

Yunho bit his lip and shook his head. “S-sorry. Startled ... yeah. But no. Don’t ... stop. Don’t stop.”

Junsu smiled and continued unbuttoning his jeans.

“Can ... can I ...” Yunho put his hands right above Junsu’s slacks, on his heated skin.

Junsu nodded. “Yeah. But it’s tricky.” He unfastened the slacks and the button before lowering the zipper. Shifting, he adjusted himself in his boxers and then moaned when Yunho’s palm pressed against his erection. Junsu shoved his hands into the back of Yunho’s boxers and yanked their bodies together. Yunho was still shaking, but he was moving, rolling his hips against Junsu’s pressing him deeper into the cushion.

Junsu moaned and moved his mouth to Yunho’s chin, sucking on his skin and leaving tiny teeth marks down to his collar bones. Yunho whimpered, one hand holding him up and the other curling around Junsu’s erection still trapped in his boxers. Yunho’s constant movements helped Junsu shove his pants down, and he pried his face from Yunho’s neck to look at Yunho’s thick erection. God, that was going to feel so good inside him.

“No piercing here, dongsaeng,” Junsu muttered with a smile and curled his hand around Yunho’s dick.

“W-want to ... not sure ...” Yunho stammered and moaned, hips thrusting into Junsu’s hold. Junsu let him, curling his hand around the tip and spreading precome down the length. Yunho was already shaking, like he was about to come, and Junsu stopped for a moment.

“Me, too, dongsaeng,” Junsu said and shoved at his pants.

Yunho bit his lip and nodded. He shifted back, pushing his clothes off. He had to stand to peel the jeans from around his ankles. Junsu lowered his pants to his thighs before Yunho took over, pulling them off the rest of the way.

Junsu watched Yunho’s cock throb and drip a glistening trail of precome. He reached for him, and Yunho’s eyes shut with a moan as Junsu stroked. Yunho fell back against him, kissing him harshly as their bodies rocked. Though Yunho did most of the rocking.

“Wait, Yunnie,” Junsu whispered.

Frowning, Yunho pulled away from his lips. Junsu smiled and directed Yunho to his side, propped up on an elbow. “Put my leg over yours. It’s the most comfortable.” Yunho nodded and carefully lifted Junsu’s sore leg to rest his knee against his hip. It still ached from earlier, but it wasn’t bad enough to stop.

“Now stroke me off,” Junsu demanded and kissed him roughly.

Yunho’s fingers trailed down his stomach, shaking but determined and he gripped Junsu’s dick firmly. Junsu moaned into his mouth and lifted his butt, encouraging Yunho to stroke him. The first few shows were tentative, testing, unsure, and then with every touch to the head of his dick Junsu moaned, spurring Yunho on.

“Feels good,” Junsu whispered, pulling Yunho’s hair while they kissed. “Feels so good. Love your hands on me, your body against mine. Fuck. Yunnie.”

Junsu wished he could roll them over, push Yunho to his back and rut out his release on his body. He felt his orgasm growing, pleasure curling low in his body. It’d been way too long since he last had someone do this for him.

“Hyung,” Yunho whispered, still unsure. “Can I try ... can I try something?”

Junsu smiled and nodded. “Anything you want. God, Yunho, you can do anything to me that you want.”

Yunho smiled and shifted carefully. He moved down the cushion, cradling the back of Junsu’s thigh until he was on his knees, on the floor, between Junsu’s legs. His sore leg was still hitched over Yunho’s shoulder, and Yunho’s eyes were trained on Junsu’s dick.

“Fuck,” Junsu gasped.

Yunho leaned forward and held Junsu’s dick up and licked at the tangy tip. Junsu moaned hands clutching at the material at his sides. Yunho licked around the crown, his hand moving slowly up the shaft. Junsu cried out at the burst of pleasure, trying not to move too much. With every moment, Yunho let a bit more of his dick into his mouth, sucking lightly, pumping slowly.

“Fuck, Yunho, fuck, fuck, god that feels good.”

Yunho shifted and took more, bobbing his head up and down. Junsu writhed and whimpered, lifting his hips even as Yunho moved his hand, and it was enough to make Yunho gag, but he kept sucking, fingers curling around Junsu’s balls. After only a few tugs, the pleasure in Junsu’s body reached it peak, exploding and pulsing from his dick. He had just enough mental capacity to grab Yunho’s head and yank him away before he was coming, splattering his release up his abs and a few drops on Yunho’s chest and neck. He sagged into the cushion with a ragged whimper as Yunho pumped the last few dollops of come from his cock.

It took a long minute for Junsu to realize that Yunho was jerking himself off, and Junsu whimpered, tugging at his arm. “Kiss ... kiss me.”

Yunho grinned and nodded and climbed back over him. Their lips met and Yunho kept his gorgeous muscled body above Junsu’s, hand rapid fire over his cock. Junsu kissed him deeply and tugged at the nipple piercing with his fingers.

Yunho jerked away from his mouth, body quaking through his pleasure. Come splattered high over Junsu’s chest and Yunho caught himself on an hand to keep from falling on top of him. Junsu smiled tugged on that arm and pulled their bodies together. Yunho moaned into his neck, hips thrusting against his body and spreading the last of his release over Junsu’s hip.

They lay there, chests heaving, breath gasping, sweat cooling in the air from the window. Junsu trailed his fingers up and over Yunho’s back and into his hair.

“Felt good,” he muttered into Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho hummed agreement before finally pushing himself up and away. Their lips met in a languid, comfortable kiss.

“Let’s go take a shower,” Junsu said. “I’m going to need you to hold me up.”

Yunho smiled and cupped Junsu’s cheek. “I will. I always will.”

Junsu’s chest tightened and he actually felt tears in his eyes. He pulled Yunho back down for a kiss to hide them and heard his brother’s voice call him an emotional sap in his head. Junsu didn’t care. Yunho was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time and if he wanted to get emotional about it, he was going to.


	5. The First Dream - December

Yunho was late but not answering his calls. Junsu frowned at his phone and then frowned at the menu sitting across the table, at the spot Yunho should have sat down in twenty minutes ago. Yunho had never been late before.

Junsu hated the looks of the waiters and hostess at this fancy, upscale restaurant. They looked at him and whispered. He tried not to glare.

Ten minutes later his phone vibrated, but it was Jaejoong, not Yunho.

_Sorry, Junsu-hyung. He’s coming. Promise. Just ... there was an issue. He’s coming. Don’t leave._

Junsu sighed and signaled the waitress to his table. He had no idea how long Yunho would be but he was hungry.

“My friend is on his way,” Junsu said and ordered an appetizer.

Another ten minutes passed, and the arrival of their appetizer heralded the arrival of Junsu’s boyfriend. Junsu saw him immediately, mouth watering at the beautiful sight of his young lover in a dark suit with purple accents, hair pulled partially up and styled with braids and beads. Junsu had a feeling Jaejoong took his flat iron to Yunho’s hair. Maybe even a curling iron. Whatever. It was worth it.

I had a different pic to use for this but after seeing that smirk, I had to use this one instead

Junsu was glad he had an excuse not to stand up and greet Yunho. His thin pants bulged from his erection.

“God, you look amazing,” Junsu said, not even embarrassed that his voice came out breathy and awed.

Yunho did not blush. He was learning not to.

“So do you,” Yunho said and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “I’m sorry I’m late,” he said and popped a bite of food into his mouth. He took a deep drink of water.

He opened his suit jacket and pulled out a box. “Happy Birthday. I ordered this two weeks ago and then the jeweler was saying he didn’t have it and there was all this hassle, and I forgot my phone so I couldn’t call you, and then I had to call Jaejoong to verify the purchase. I wanted to wrap it and have it look pretty, but I didn’t have time. Anyway. It was annoying. But here.”

Junsu smiled at the rambling, used to it from Yunho. He took the pretty black box and opened it.

Laying on the black velvet was a silver music note about the length of his pinky. The note sparkled with three blue jewels embedded in the hook (showing it was a quarter note). Junsu’s eyes widened as he looked up at Yunho.

“It’s gorgeous. Thank you.”

Yunho blushed this time and nodded.

Junsu immediately took off the simple necklace he had been wearing and removed the music note from the box and put it on. The music note lay against his chest, just below his collarbones. It matched his suit very well.

“Wow. I want to kiss you and throw you on the floor without so many clothes and thank you properly,” Junsu said.

Yunho choked on his water.

Junsu laughed and signaled for the waitress, so they could order food.

It was with great self discipline that Junsu did not have a boner when they were through with dinner. Yunho was so attentive as they left the restaurant, uncaring of the glares from the other people. Junsu hadn’t cared to begin with and just smirked at all their disgusted faces. His boyfriend was hot and he knew it and he didn’t care that everyone watched him slide his hand down the back of Yunho’s very fitted trousers.

“I know it’s my birthday, but I have a surprise for you,” Junsu said as soon as they were in the SUV. He told Seunghyung to take him to Junho’s. As soon as the limo pulled away, Junsu gripped Yunho’s face and yanked him down for a kiss. “Thank you for the necklace,” he said and gripped the note with one hand. “It’s gorgeous and I love it.”

Yunho smiled back. “I’m glad. I ... it took me a long time to find something for you.”

“No donuts?”

Yunho laughed. “Maybe for breakfast in the morning.”

Junsu growled and kissed him fiercely. “I love the sound of that.”

Their lips stayed attached until Seunghyung stopped in front of the apartment building. Junsu reluctantly pulled away when he opened the back door.

“We won’t be leaving tonight,” Junsu said, “so consider yourself off for the evening.”

Seunghyung smiled and nodded. “Have a pleasant evening, gentleman.”

As always when he was with Yunho, Junsu used his arm as a support and kept his cane in his hands. The snow from the day before had been shoveled off the walkway but it still looked slippery. Junsu did not mind walking through the lobby on the arm of a gorgeous man.

And he did not mind kissing Yunho through the ride up the elevator either.

After pausing only long enough to remove his shoes, Junsu led the way to the music room. He sat at the piano and started playing. He played enough notes for Yunho to realize that it was not a song he knew and then he looped back to the beginning and started singing.

Halfway through the song, Yunho put his hands on Junsu’s shoulder. Junsu smiled and quickly kissed his fingers.

When the song ended, Junsu slid over on the bench and let Yunho sit.

“Awesome,” Yunho said and put his arm around Junsu’s shoulders. “You wrote this?”

“Yes, with Junho’s help. And yours. I had this moment of pure creativity after watching you dance a couple weeks ago.”

Yunho blushed.

“It’s going to be his next single.”

“It’s going to be great,” Yunho said and kissed his cheek, “just like you are.”

“Flatterer.”

“No. I am biased though since you are my boyfriend.”

Junsu laughed and let his fingers dance in a happy beat through bright chords.

“Will you write more songs for Junho’s next album?”

“Yeah. I’m working on a couple more, but we’ll see how it goes.” He played for a few more moments and then turned enough to kiss Yunho. He’d meant for it to only be a few soft kisses, but Yunho wrapped his arm around Junsu’s waist and pulled their bodies close before shoving his tongue into Junsu’s mouth. Junsu did not mind at all, letting his hands slide over Yunho’s stomach and thighs.

“Hm, I want to kiss you all night,” Junsu said.

“All night?”

“Yes. And it is my birthday,” Junsu continued. “I get what I want.”

Yunho laughed. “Okay. And would you like your kisses here, or would you like to go to a bed?”

“Definitely a bed.”

Yunho stood up and helped Junsu to his feet. They held hands on the way to one of the guest bedrooms. Junsu stopped them in the middle of the room. He pulled Yunho’s face down for a kiss while sliding his hands under the jacket. Yunho smiled against his lips and helped take the jacket off. Next was the black shirt underneath. Junsu unbuttoned it, but was distracted by the nipple piercing, as always.

Yunho shuddered and continued undressing himself and Junsu, until they stood in their boxers with pants pooled at their feet. Yunho’s arms wrapped around Junsu’s waist gently and steered him toward the bed. They broke apart only long enough for Junsu to climb on the bed, settle among all the pillows.

Yunho climbed over him, kissing up his leg and then his stomach. Junsu’s eyes fluttered shut when his lips and tongue played with one of his nipples. He reached up and tangled his hands in Yunho’s hair.

“Don’t ever, ever cut your hair,” Junsu breathed, shivering when Yunho kissed higher. His tongue ran over the hollows of his collarbones.

Yunho smiled up at him. “I won’t. I like it.”

“Me, too.” Junsu used his grip to haul Yunho’s mouth to his. Yunho laughed into their kiss and lowered his body on top of Junsu’s, propped up on one elbow.

Junsu considered himself a patient person. He really was. He had to be or else the lack of progress (from his view) in his recovery would have driven him mad by now. But with Yunho over him again, with Yunho’s skin against his again, Junsu was not going to be satisfied with a mutual handjob or blowjob. Not tonight. Not after spending the last three weeks taking finals and hardly seeing Yunho for more than a mutual handjob or blowjob.

Junsu wanted Yunho desperately. He wanted him fast and quick and thrusting into his body. But how to be patient with a virgin and someone so young? Junsu cursed himself halfheartedly for falling head over heels in love with an eighteen year old.

“God, Yunnie, I want you.”

Yunho pulled away and bit his lip, and Junsu cursed. Probably not the best way to let him know. Just blurting it out.

“Hyung, I ...” Yunho took a deep breath.

“I know you’re nervous,” Junsu said and cupped his cheek. Their lips touched for a long second and Junsu rolled his hips up into Yunho’s. “I also know you don’t want to hurt me. But fuck, Yunnie, I want your fingers inside me. I want you to fuck me. I want you so bad my entire body aches.”

Yunho blushed. “I thought ... I ... I thought that you ...” He exhaled harshly.

Junsu ran his fingers up Yunho’s arm and along his neck. “You thought what?”

“I thought you were going to ... I’m younger than you and Jaejoong-hyung said that you---that I would--”

Junsu laughed and then immediately apologized. He pulled Yunho’s lips back to his. “Let me tell you something very important, Yunnie. You are gorgeous, and strong, and tall and your cock is going to feel so good inside me. Fuck what other people think of our relationship. I want you inside me. I want your fingers, your tongue, your cock inside me.”

“At the same time?” Yunho asked.

Junsu burst out laughing and hugged Yunho close. “I’m not sure you’re that flexible.”

Yunho kissed him and said, “I ... I ... what should I do? I mean, I know what I should do, but what ... now ...”

“Keep kissing me, and then things will go where they will. I just want this night to end with your cock in my ass and our bodies sticky with come. Sound good.”

Yunho nodded. “Yes, hyung. God, yes.”

“Then do what you want to me.” Junsu almost growled.

Yunho kissed him roughly, his hand gripped his side and his body rolled against Junsu’s. Junsu moaned one hand tugging his hair the other sliding down his back to cup his ass. He squeezed through boxers and then shoved his hand under the band for skin. Yunho panted into the next kiss and lifted his body away from Junsu’s giving him space to push the boxers down. They caught at his thighs, and Yunho huffed in annoyance, blowing hair from his face as he rolled away and ripped the boxers off.

“Yours, too?” Yunho asked, fingers hooked at the leg.

Junsu smiled. “Yes. Naked is so good. Naked with you is so good.”

Yunho smiled as he pulled Junsu’s boxers off. “Those sound like great song lyrics.”

Junsu laughed and swatted his shoulder. “It’ll be a song just for you.”

Yunho kissed Junsu’s knee. “I like that idea.” He met Junsu’s eyes for a moment and then shut his and trailed kisses up Junsu’s legs.

Junsu moaned, head tilted back and spread his legs for Yunho’s lips and then Yunho’s tongue. He sucked softly at the curves of his muscles and lapped at his skin until it shook. Junsu fought the urge to grip Yunho’s hair because he’d yank the kid to his dick, but he’d told Yunho to do what he wanted. So once again, Junsu had to be patient.

It didn’t take too much longer for a tentative tongue to lap at his balls. Junsu whimpered and bent his good knee, lifting it up enough for Yunho to have better access. Yunho sucked a testicle into his mouth and used his pretty long fingers to caress the curve of Junsu’s ass.

“God, Yunho, love your mouth.”

Yunho replaced his mouth with his hand and tugged on Junsu’s balls while dragging his tongue up his erection.

“Fuck. Love your sexy pretty lips on my cock. Fuck.”

Yunho shifted, putting most of his weight on his knees. He kept his mouth and tongue busy on Junsu’s cock while he ran soft hands up Junsu’s thighs.

Junsu wasn’t usually so vocal, but words failed him and he knew Yunho needed the reassurance, so he whimpered and twisted with every tentative suck and touch. A strong burst of pleasure twisted through his body when Yunho sucked the head of his dick into his mouth.

“Oh, god,” Junsu moaned and gripped Yunho’s shoulders. He lifted his good leg, settling his foot on Yunho’s back. One of Yunho’s hands dropped to the back of his thigh, holding it steady and he bobbed his head, taking more cock into his throat. Junsu threaded fingers of both hands into his hair and moaned.

Junsu gasped, head light with pleasure, body taut and on the edge. He whimpered and tugged Yunho’s hair harshly. “Stop, god, stop.”

Yunho pulled away with a heavy gasp, almost like he hadn’t been breathing for the last five minutes.

Junsu kept pulling and Yunho followed the direction, moving his body up Junsu’s until their lips touched. Junsu’s leg stayed hooked at his shoulder and Yunho pressed down on his body gently.

“You okay?” Yunho whispered into the next kiss.

Junsu hummed in contentment, shifting just a little and lowering his let. Yunho moved to the side, hooking his knee at his elbow. His hand curled around Junsu’s erection and stroked lightly a couple times before lowering his hand to Junsu’s balls. He slid a fingertip featherlight over Junsu’s cleft.

“I ... I need lube,” Yunho whispered.

Junsu pouted. “Which means you have to get up.”

“Yes.”

With an exaggerated sigh, Junsu said, “Fine. Fine.”

Yunho smiled widely and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He pulled away, careful to lower Junsu’s leg to the bed, and then he ran his tongue over the thick scar on Junsu’s knee and followed the curve of thick skin down his calf.

Junsu shivered. “Fuck.”

Yunho’s hands came back, pressing firmly up his thighs.

Junsu moaned, eyes half shut as he watched Yunho press kisses to his knees and thighs. “God, your hands are amazing.”

“I think you might have a fetish.”

“I know I do. Remember that first cramp you helped me get rid of?”

“Yes.”

“Afterward, fuck even during the pain, I just wanted your hands on my body, on my thighs, just ... god, I was fucking hard as a rock and had to put your pillow in my lap so you wouldn’t notice.”

Yunho bit his lip, trying to stifle his laughter, and he failed, burying his face against Junsu’s inner thigh.

Junsu laughed and shoved him with his leg. “Go get the lube, and the pillows from the other room.”

“Anything else, your majesty?” Yunho asked, rising from the bed.

Junsu looked his body up and down, at the gorgeous thick length of deliciousness standing proudly from his body. Junsu licked his lip. “Yes, peasant,” he gasped. “Hurry up and come back and fuck me senseless.”

Yunho laughed and quickly moved to do his bidding.

Junsu sagged back on the bed, arms stretched away from his body and he fought the urge to touch himself. It’d been way too long since the last time he’d had sex with an actual cock in his ass. Before his accident. When he could actually be a participant in the movements. Sex required a lot of leg usage. He twisted his leg, judging the effect, and smiled when it didn’t ache. That was good. Tonight was going to be good. He would probably hurt tomorrow and need his cane for most of the day, but a pain-free night of sex with Yunho was well worth it.

He jerked in surprised when something landed on his face. A pillow. He laughed and pulled it away, watching as Yunho grabbed a bottle of lube from the top dresser drawer. Junsu piled a few pillows up and carefully leaned his leg against them. Yunho shuffled between his legs, and Junsu reached for him, sliding his hand up Yunho’s dick, stroking him only twice to have him raging and full again. Yunho returned the favor and leaned down for a kiss. Junsu lifted his other leg and hooked it over Yunho’s hip.

“Prep me,” Junsu gasped. “I want your pretty fingers inside me right now.”

Yunho swallowed, definitely nervous, and his hand shook a little as he upended the lube and squirted probably too much onto his fingers.

“You sure you’re okay?” Yunho whispered, one hand sliding up his bad leg and the other dropping to the exposed curve of muscle.

Junsu rolled his eyes halfway, breaking off to moan at the slick finger against his skin.

“Sorry,” Yunho said, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Junsu adjusted his hips, opening his legs wider. He moaned when Yunho’s fingers slid up the cleft of his ass, a bare touch against the sensitive furl of skin of his entrance. He gripped Yunho’s shoulders and licked his lips. “The only thing that hurts is my cock because I want to come, and I want to come with you fucking me open.”

Yunho shivered and pressed his finger more firmly against Junsu’s opening. Junsu moaned into the next forceful kiss and lifted his butt off the bed, hips curling even more. Yunho’s finger slid into him, tight and so very welcome. It’d been much too long since Junsu had used anything but his own fingers. He pulled at Yunho’s long hair, shoved his tongue into Yunho’s mouth, and tried to spur him on with whimpers.

Yunho shuddered, shifting on his knees and moving closer, so Junsu was resting against his thighs. The movement twisted Junsu’s knee a bit, but he ignored it in favor of the feel of Yunho’s hard cock against his thigh.

Yunho moved his finger, pumping slowly, twisting his hand until he managed to slide the finger completely inside Junsu.

“So good,” Junsu muttered into Yunho’s mouth. “So good, Yunnie. Ah, god.”

Yunho sped up, his body shaking, and Junsu urged him on faster and begged for another finger. The second finger dragged over Junsu’s prostate on the way in and he gasped, arching off the bed. Quickly, he said, “Don’t stop. God, don’t ... don’t stop, Yunnie. Feels so good.” He yanked Yunho’s other hand from his cock, feeling that explosive pleasure twist up his skin.

Yunho frowned.

“Want to come with you inside me,” Junsu gasped. “Not a handjob.”

“A cockjob.”

Junsu laughed and pulled Yunho to his lips for another kiss.

“How ... how many fingers should I use?” Yunho whispered, spreading the two inside Junsu before pulling them out slowly.

Again, they brushed over his prostate and Junsu shivered with a deep moan.

“As ... as many ... you want. Four. Six. Fifteen.”

Yunho grinned. “We’d need another person for fifteen.”

“Nevermind. Not sharing you. Three is fine. Four is fine. Just ... hurry up. God, hurry up.”

Yunho sat back on his feet and poured more lube onto his fingers. He pushed in three, slowing down when Junsu moaned, but that only made it worse. Precome pulsed from his cock as another sweet wave of pleasure coursed through him. Yunho pumped his fingers, spreading them and twirling them inside Junsu. Each movement had Junsu’s body shaking, his skin was on fire, hot but cool from sweat, shivering and twitching. Just a brush of Yunho’s skin on his cock made Junsu want to come badly.

When another long finger from Yunho’s other hand pushed inside him, stretching him almost to the point of being uncomfortable, Junsu gave up and sagged into the bed, begging and whimpering to be fucked. It was the only thing his brain and body could focus on.

“Fuck me, fuck ... please, Yunnie, please, fuck me. Fuck me!”

Junsu shivered when Yunho removed his fingers and shook when lube was dumped right on his body.

“I ... I ...”

Junsu pried his eyes open and looked at Yunho’s nervous face. He was stroking his erection, shaking and frowning. Junsu ran his hands down Yunho’s stomach and up to his nipples, twisting the piercing lightly.

“I think I’m ... I won’t last.”

Junsu smiled, understanding Yunho’s hesitation and worries. “Fuck me. There is no way this can be bad or you can be bad or you can be disappointing, because this is with you. With us. And I want you to fuck me.”

Yunho swallowed and nodded. He shifted forward and his cock slipped through Junsu’s cleft. Junsu moaned and tried to spread his legs more. He lifted his good leg and hooked it at Yunho’s elbow. Yunho’s hand shook as he held his cock down and pushed. Junsu’s eyes shut tightly and his neck arched, head pressing to the bed as Yunho slid into him. Too much at once, stretching him beyond what Junsu remembered this feeling like. Yunho moaned and his hips thrust forward and Junsu cried out, hips curling to meet the sudden thrusts. He dug his nails into Yunho’s shoulder and screamed Yunho’s name.

Yunho fell over him, one hand by his head and the other on Junsu’s ass, squeezing with each unrestrained thrust. His mouth fell open in pleasure, his eyes wide and rolling back. He panted, hips snapping forward, slapping against Junsu’s ass. He whimpered and his body shook and he bit back a cry, half of pleasure half of shame, and suddenly stilled, his cock pulsing inside Junsu.

Junsu took a very deep breath and hid his smile against Yunho’s shoulder. “Feel good, Yunnie?” Junsu asked and hitched his hips up, tightening his passage around Yunho’s sensitive cock.

Yunho whimpered, hips canting forward.

Junsu sighed deeply in pleasure and slid his hands down Yunho’s back. He knew how quickly Yunho could be ready for round two, so he gripped Yunho’s ass, kneading it and pulling him forward. Yunho’s constant whines in his ear had Junsu pulsing between them.

“Come on, gorgeous. Keep moving.”

“Can’t, hyung, too .. oh god.”

Junsu chuckled and instead of pulling, pushed and Yunho slipped out of him with a dirty, wet squelch that had Yunho blushing. Junsu stroked his own cock and shifted for comfort. His knee was starting to ache, but he did not let Yunho know that.

“Suck on my dick, Yunnie,” Junsu said with a grin.

Yunho bit his lip and nodded, lowering his head. He took the head into his mouth, sucking softly and his fingers curled around Junsu’s balls. Junsu moaned, hands tangling in Yunho’s hair again. He pulled and Yunho let him guide his head, up and down his cock until Junsu was panting and close to exploding. He yanked up, pulled Yunho to his lips for a heavy kiss with hands tangled in his hair.

“You still hard?” Junsu asked, even though he could feel Yunho’s erection on this thigh.

Yunho nodded. “Can I ... is it okay if I ... put it back in?”

“Please, and god yes, please. Fuck me some more.”

Yunho’s breath hitched as he shifted. He gripped his erection and pushed in, this time not falling forward. He settled deeper in the V of Junsu’s legs, running his hands over Junsu’s muscled thighs. He took a few very deep breaths before pumping his hips forward and back.

“Stroke. Fuck ... stroke me,” Junsu demanded between whimpers.

Yunho’s fingers, still slick with lube, curled around Junsu’s erection. He pumped quickly, keeping his thrusts into Junsu slow. But Junsu did not want slow.

“Fuck ... harder, Yunnie. Fuck me. Use those dancing hips and fuck me hard.” He lifted both legs, and Yunho’s hands went to his knees, gripping behind them, pressing his legs open. His hips snapped forward, eyes shutting with a moan.

“More, more,” Junsu said, bending his knees and rolling his hips to meet each thrust.

Yunho went faster and harder, rocking Junsu into the bed. His breath was uneven, his skin shimmering with sweat. Junsu slid a hand down his own stomach, fingers curling around his erection. He stroked fast, pumping himself off as Yunho’s thrusts gained momentum, going erratic. He was panting, whimpering and shaking, and Junsu knew he was going to come again. His own orgasm was uncoiling through him, zinging along his skin, twisting up his spine. He pumped faster, and Yunho fell over the top of him, shaking through another release, hips still jerking forward.

“Keep going. Don’t stop, please,” Junsu whimpered. “So close. I’m ... fuck, so close.”

Yunho whined but he kept thrusting and covered Junsu’s mouth with his own. Junsu moaned into his mouth, biting Yunho’s lower lip as his pleasure exploded, tearing through him. He cried out Yunho’s name as the last few shaky thrusts pushed him over the edge of delirium and he came hard, pumping out his release all over his hand, his stomach and splattering up onto Yunho’s chest.

Yunho whimpered, hips slowing and their mouths met in another heavy kiss. They stayed that way, Junsu’s knees hooked at Yunho’s elbows, bodies rocking slowly through their recovery until Junsu’s knee protested and he pushed at Yunho’s shoulder.

“My knee, baby,” Junsu whispered.

Yunho pulled away from him quickly, shaking as his cock slipped from Junsu’s body. Junsu smiled as Yunho carefully stretched out his leg and ran his hands over the thigh muscle in a firm massage. “Sorry, hyung.”

Junsu reached between his legs and gripped Yunho’s half hard cock, stroking firmly. Yunho shook and moaned.

With a laugh, Junsu said, “Give me a few minutes and then let’s do this again.”

Yunho bit his lip and Junsu reached up to tangle his hands in his hair and pull him down for a sweet kiss. “Yes, it was good. Yes, amazing. I loved it, and god, just thinking about the next few times has me almost ready for another one because you’re only going to get better.”

Yunho huffed and Junsu laughed, stroking Yunho’s cock until he was ready for more.


	6. The Star - February

Junsu tossed his head and shifted. He had almost been asleep when whispers of lyrics danced through his mind. He hated that he wasn’t sure if he’d remember them in the morning or not. He wondered if he should risk it.

Yunho shifted beside him, body curled and legs and arms twisted under his body. His leg slid along Junsu’s calf and then he settled with a quiet sigh.

Junsu smiled and mentally added another line to the song in his head. He needed to write it down. His leg hurt, as it always did after sex, but at least it wasn’t aching as strongly or for as long, almost like sex was its own form of physical therapy.

Carefully, Junsu slid to the side of the bed. Yunho’s arm reached for him as he stood, and he mumbled something in this sleep, but he didn’t wake up. It was slightly cold in the apartment and Junsu grabbed Yunho’s hoody, wrapping it around his bare shoulders. He walked to the door with a limp and used his cane to help him walk down the hall to the music room. He grabbed a notebook from the table but sat at the piano in case music decided to strike him like the lyrics suddenly did.

He quickly scribbled the words in his head:

_From friends to lovers  
From friendship to love  
So baby my lovely  
To tell you the truth, I like you_

Pausing, he thought about what else to write. With a smile, he wrote down what he felt before confessing to Yunho, before their first kiss, before their first date.

_Today is no different  
There are the two of us  
I’m shy  
But I’m going to express my feelings for you confidently  
this isn’t a joke  
Although you may laugh  
This isn’t lip service nor is it a lie  
I want to make you mine_

As more words flowed from his mind, Junsu grudgingly admitted that Junho was right; college had been inspiring. Or at least Yunho had been inspiring. Junho’s album was almost done, the songs and tracks chosen. Junho was working on choreography and he planned on asking Yunho to join his backup dancers. That was a surprise though, one Junsu did not plan on spoiling for his young lover.

Speaking of which.

Strong arms wrapped around his middle, and Junsu smiled, leaning back against Yunho’s strong chest.

“Hyung?”

“Writing.”

With Yunho behind him, it was easy to find more words.

 _I want to wake you up every morning  
I want to accompany you every day  
I will hold your hand and hug you  
I want to kiss you_***

Junsu figured that was enough for now. He set the paper and pencil on top of the piano and used it to stand up. Yunho slid on the bench and Junsu sat in his lap. He let his fingers play through the melody of “Incredible” but at a slower speed, more aware of Yunho’s erection than music. He shifted his hips, smiling at the deep moan Yunho tried to bury against his shoulder.

Junsu’s knee hurt in this position, but he ignored it and pushed down his boxers. Yunho’s hands tugged at the sweater and Junsu leaned forward for him to pull it down. Yunho’s mouth covered his shoulder, sucking lightly while the two of them struggled with the sweater until it was hanging off the corner of the bench. Junsu rolled his hips against Yunho’s crotch again, and Yunho whimpered. He stilled Junsu with a hand on his hip and, with a minor direction, slowly thrust inside him, his body still sticky and wet with lube and come from their earlier lovemaking.

Junsu moaned, hands hitting discordant keys on the piano as he shifted to find the angle that let Yunho’s long dick push all the way inside him and slide along his prostate. Yunho’s hands spread over his thighs in a firm touch. Junsu rocked back slowly, lowering his head between his arms with a heavy sigh. Yunho mouthed at his back, sucking and biting the taut skin of his spine. Breathing deeply, Junsu kept his movements small and slow. He wanted to slam back, turn around and ride Yunho’s cock while the piano keys became imprinted on his skin, but his knee hurt way too much for that.

Yunho’s arm went around his waist, holding him tightly, firmly in a strong grip. His other hand curled around his erection, stroking just as slowly as Junsu moved. The drag pulled shivers and whimpers from Junsu’s throat.

Junsu twisted and his hands pressed more keys as he thrust back onto Yunho’s cock.

“Sexy, hyung,” Yunho whispered, lips against his skin.

Junsu shivered through a sudden spiral of pleasure. He tried to speed up.

“Don’t,” Yunho said, tightening his hold. “I know your knee is hurting. Just ... slow. This is fine.”

Junsu did not agree, but they did have frantic earlier, with Yunho over his back, hands at his head and slamming his cock into Junsu’s ass. Junsu hadn’t even touched himself, just came from his erection being forced into the bed. He whimpered and sagged back against Yunho’s chest.

Yunho chuckled and his hands went down Junsu’s legs. Carefully he lifted one and then the other, and instead of his hands, Junsu’s feet played out the keysmashes and music of smut.

“Hurt?” Yunho asked.

“Don’t care,” Junsu muttered.

Yunho laughed again and shifted closer to the piano. “Lift your leg.”

Junsu did, moaning at the stretch as his ankle settled on the top of the piano. But it didn’t hurt as much. He lifted his other leg. Yunho spread his legs and leaned back a little bit to support them, and then his hand was around Junsu’s erection again, pumping slowly while his mouth added hickys and bites to his neck and shoulder.

Junsu gasped, body tightening in spasms around Yunho’s cock. But Yunho didn’t move or thrust even if his body shuddered with every pulse. He tried to move, only succeeding in Yunho’s cock moving inside of him instead of in and out of him. It didn’t hurt, but the random stretch was almost unbearable.

Yunho’s arm around his middle anchored him, held him close and steady while Yunho pumped his erection with his other hand.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Yunho whispered against his shoulder.

Junsu’s smile got lost through a deep moan as pleasure twisted up his spine. Their skin stuck together with sweat. Junsu clawed at Yunho’s arms, hands lifting to pull his hair. He shifted his hips, unable to ride Yunho in this position, and he whimpered in need as his orgasm curled and faded with every stroke of Yunho’s hand.

“I want to watch you come,” Yunho whispered and bit at his ear. He sped up his strokes and tightened the muscles of his ass and thighs, making his cock jerk inside Junsu in small movements.

“Please, please, faster,” Junsu begged, “Fuck. Please.”

Yunho chuckled.

Junsu’s good leg fell back to the keys, and he used the uncomfortable angle to thrust into Yunho’s hand and fuck himself on Yunho’s thick cock. It hurt, god, it hurt so much, but Junsu was too close to care. His whimpers and cries echoed through the soundproof room. Yunho’s hand tightened, and he added his own cries to the sounds. Yunho shivered and his teeth closed around Junsu’s shoulder, biting hard enough to dull the ache in his knee with the sharp pain of teeth. Junsu gasped, suddenly stopped all of his movements and his cock pulsed, his body shaking through his orgasm and shooting thick ropes of come on his stomach and chest. And he was pretty sure he heard a few drops splash onto the piano keys.

Yunho breathed heavily against his neck. “I love the feel around my cock when you come.”

Junsu moaned and shifted his hips again. Very carefully and with Yunho’s support, he dropped his legs and then his body, settling between Yunho’s spread legs. It hurt to kneel like this on a good day, and Junsu fought back a wince. But Yunho’s cock was throbbing just beyond his lips and Junsu licked up the length to the head. He curled his hand around the base in a firm stroke and used his lips and tongue to tease the crown. Yunho moaned, hand tangling in his hair. He thrust his hips up, into Junsu’s mouth, and Junsu sped up his strokes.

“Hyung, fuck, hyung, I ... Oh god.”

Junsu felt the warning pulses in his mouth and on his hand. He licked at the tip and the slit while pumping his hand faster. Yunho yanked on his hair, body going taut as he came. Junsu pulled his mouth away, and smiled when the first splash hit his cheek. He shut his eyes and opened his mouth, leading Yunho through his orgasm and the release that coated his face and neck in come.

“Fuck,” Yunho whispered. “Fuck. Fuck.”

Junsu popped his erection back in his mouth and sucked him dry despite his cries.

“Hyung, god. Stop.”

Junsu laughed around his cock and pulled off. He leaned his head against Yunho’s thight and smiled up at him. Come dripped down his face. Yunho’s eyes were wide and his cock twitched. Junsu mentally noted something else that turned his lover on.

He grabbed the boxers he’d been wearing and wiped at his face and chest, smearing more than wiping. Yunho helped him, even with shaking hands.

“Let’s go take a shower,” Junsu said. “You can wash me.”

Yunho nodded and stood up. He helped Junsu stand and let him use his body to lean against. He looked worried, but as always, kept his mouth shut. Junsu did not need him to ask if he was alright when the answer was so obvious. And Yunho knew just what he needed, as always: a strong body to hold him.

\---- 2 days later---

Junsu devoured a fluffy, warm donut with chocolate frosting and sprinkles.

“Yunho is a horrible influence on you,” Junho said, picking at his assortment of fruit.

Junsu shot him a chocolatey smile. “And oh so delicious. Especially in bed. His come tastes amazing.”

“Hyung!” Yunho protested, blushing.

Junsu laughed and leaned against his shoulder. “And he’s a great influence, as you said fifteen minutes ago when I handed you that song I’ve been working on for the last two days.”

“Yeah, that is true.” Junho smiled at them before taking an envelope from the bench next to him and sliding it over to Yunho. “Anyway. Why I’m here obviously interrupting your lovey-dovey morning after fuck--”

“Morning after amazing fuck,” Junsu corrected.

Junho rolled his eyes. He pushed the envelope to Yunho. “Here. Happy birthday.”

With furrowed eyebrows, Yunho reached for it. “T-thanks, hyung. You didn’t need to get me anything.”

Junho smirked. “As with most things, as my brother will tell you, this is more for me than you. Go ahead, open it.”

Yunho unclasped the envelope and removed the papers inside. “What ... what is this?” He read a few lines, eyes widening. “Hyung? What? Oh god!”

Junho laughed. “Surprise, dongsaeng. I want you to be a backup dancer. The company has approved already after seeing your solo performance at school, and I told my manager you’ve been instrumental in creating the dance for ‘Incredible’.”

Yunho’s hands shook and Junsu squeezed his knee. “Oh god.”

“Say yes,” Junsu said. “Just say yes.”

“I really ... you really ... I can ... fuck.”

“Yes,” Junho said. “I want you to. You’re better than most of my backup dancers, and this next concert tour is going to have some only-dance numbers, give me a chance to rest my voice, but keep the entertainment going. And I want you to perform your solo dance.”

Yunho swallowed and nodded. “Of course ... I ... of course, I’d be stupid to say no.”

“Yes, you would,” Junho said and held out a pen. “Sign it.”

Yunho took the pen but didn’t sign it. He cleared his throat and said, “I was a law student, and my father is a successful prosecutor. I’m not stupid enough to sign something without reading it.”

Junho and Junsu chuckled.

“Fine,” Junho said. “I have to go.”

“Are you coming to Yunho’s birthday dinner tonight?” Junsu asked. “Jaejoong is finally officially introducing us to his boyfriend, even though we already know him.”

“I’ll be there just for the awkwardness. And to see if they're into threesomes, of course.”

Junsu reached over and slapped his shoulder. “Ass.”

Junho laughed. “It’ll be fun. Yunho, I expect this contract to be in the hands of my management before the end of the day.”

Yunho nodded. “O-okay.” He smiled widely and when Junho stood up, he did too, and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, hyung.” He cupped Junho’s face suddenly and kissed him, firmly but quickly. “Thank you.”

Junho swooned dramatically, fanning himself. “Dear me,” he said with a smile. “I must make you happy more often.”

Yunho laughed and let a disgruntled Junsu pull him back to the bench.

“Wonder what I’d have to do to have you willing and naked in my bed.”

“Fuck you,” Junsu muttered.

Junho laughed and waved at them as he left the cafe.

“Is this real?” Yunho whispered, staring at the contract.

“Yes,” Junsu replied. “Completely. You’re an amazing dancer, Yunnie. You’ll be great.”

“But ... classes and ...”

“Junho’s tours don’t last forever. You can still finish school.”

Yunho nodded. He ate another donut, eyes glued to the contract.

\--- April ---

“Oh my god, I’m nervous. Fuck, hyung, I’m so nervous. Ah,” he shouted complete with open mouth and tongue out.

Junsu smiled and pulled Yunho close enough for a kiss. “I know, but you’ll be great. You know this, you know the steps and the dances and everything. You’ll be amazing.”

“I know, I know.”

“And your body looks amazing in this outfit,” Junsu said sliding his hands down the shiny metallic silver material that sinfully clung to every curve of Yunho’s body. “I can’t wait to peel it off you.”

“I’m not going to wear this the whole time.”

“I know, but I still want to peel it off you.”

“Are you a cordi-noona now?” Junho asked from the makeup chair where three different women were messing with his hair and skin.

Junsu smiled over at him. “Can I?”

“No. You’d get Yunho naked and do nothing else.”

Junsu smirked and licked his lips. “Oh, I’d do lots and lots of things once I got Yunho naked.” He dropped his hand to Yunho’s crotch, the clothes doing very little to hide the not-so-little bulge growing there.

“Hyung!” Yunho gasped and tried to move away.

Junsu laughed.

“Go away!” Junho shouted. “Before I have you kicked out.”

Junsu kept laughing, but he did know that he needed to get to his seat. He pulled Yunho down for one more kiss.

“You will be amazing,” Junsu whispered, “because you are amazing.”

Yunho smiled. “Thanks, hyung.”

“And one more thing,” Junsu said, kissing Yunho a little longer. “Just wanted you to know that I love you.”

Yunho’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I love you. You’ve ...” Junsu smiled. “I don’t want you to think that I only love you because you’ve fixed me, but well ... I guess. I’d probably still be wallowing in self-pity and hatred without you. You’re just about perfect for me, and I never want to let you go. You’re beautiful and fun and sexy. You have never treated me like I am less than you. You’ve always been supportive mentally and physically, and I really appreciate that. Only Junho has ever treated me the way that you do, and I just ... I’m going to kiss you and shut up now.”

Yunho smiled and pulled Junsu closer, their lips meeting and then opening, tongues tangling through the heavy kiss. Yunho’s erection dug into Junsu’s side.

A loud crash and something hitting Yunho from behind yanked them apart.

“Hi,” Junho said with a fake smile. “Remember me? Triumphant return pop idol? Concert? Dancing? Ringing a bell?”

“I’d like to ring Yunho’s bell,” Junsu said and gripped his erection.

Junho groaned and rolled his eyes. A few of his staff laughed.

Junsu smiled at Yunho. “You’ll be great.” He pecked his lips and then let him go.

He was almost out the door, when Yunho gasped his name and tumbled toward him, tripping on a cord and then his feet. Junsu tried not to smile and let Yunho hug him.

“I love you, too,” Yunho whispered, kissed his lips, and then let him go just as quickly, hurrying after Junho and through another door.

Junsu touched his lips, smiled, and left the dressing room to go find his seat.

Just going to casually leave this here

***Song Lyrics are from Junsu's song "Confession".


End file.
